What The Hell?
by Ladyintime
Summary: What the hell? How did this happen? She had already planned it out. Quit devil hunting, meet a guy, marry said guy, move out of the country, settle down, and then this was supposed to happen, not before! But of course, fate hated her. Fate was a bitch. DantexLady
1. Chapter 1

AN: Welcome to another one of my stories! I was thinking about absolutely nothing and words just started to flow! I already have this whole story planned out so it shouldn't take as long to update as I normally do, though I make no promises. I do have school and work. Anyway, let me know what you think!

Pairings: as if you don't already know.

Warnings: none for this chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing -_-

Summary: What the hell? How did this happen? She had already planned it out. Quit devil hunting, meet a guy, marry said guy, move out of the country, settle down, and then this was supposed to happen, not before! But of course, fate hated her. Fate was a bitch

**CHAPTER 1:**

What the hell? How did this happen, and to her of all people. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! She had already planned it out. Quit devil hunting, meet a guy, marry said guy, move out of the country, settle down, and then this was supposed to happen, not before! But of course, fate hated her. Fate was a bitch.

The huntress took two deep breaths to calm herself down. It was a trick her mother had taught her as a child, 'when your emotions break out of hand, stop what you doing and take two deep breaths to calm down and think rationally.'

Closing her eyes to take her second breath, Lady shifted to the sink to splash her face in cold water. Maybe her thoughts would cool down.

After drying her dripping face, Lady felt slight calmness take over her anxiety. Maybe things would work out fine, she's a tough woman, and she can handle it. If only she believed it.

Feeling slightly better about her current situation, Lady leaned over to pick up the discarded test forgotten on the tiled floor. The brunette had dropped it in shock after reading the little word that was written across the screen, positive.

Taking two more deep calming breaths Lady released the worry that struck her in the gut. Looking at the box Lady read the label, 97.7% accurate. Lady felt her complexion drain as dread took over her body. She would have to verify the little stick. There was a 2.3% chance that her anxiety was caused over nothing, a malfunction in the one test she purchased at a drug store, Lady wanted confirmation.

The huntress felt her complexion return while thinking of the small chance of mistake. Lady held the stick in her hand once again as she thought of the clinic nearby. It was only a few blocks away, and if she remembered correctly, the doctor allowed walk-ins.

Confirming the plans she formed, Lady walked out of the comfort of her bathroom with newfound determination. She needed to know the truth and she needed it now.

Grabbing her jacket, Lady walked out of her apartment, locking the door behind her. Walking towards her bike with fake confidence, Lady quickly started the bike, the loud roar causing Lady a little sense of peace. Lady took two more breaths before hopping onto her bike.

Glancing around her neighborhood she took in the sight. If she really was pregnant then she would have to consider moving. Her rundown neighborhood was full of junkies and hookers, not the best place to raise her child.

Glancing down to her stomach caused Lady to pause in her movement. Would she need to buy the kid a car seat? A car seat would mean a car, something that Lady can't afford. Lady felt her breath hitch, would she have to sell her bike? A terrifying thought to Lady. The red bike was practically her child, her first born, what would she do without it?

With thoughts forming in her mind, the huntress got off of her bike and turned it off. It might be safer to walk. The anxiety that she was feeling could cause and accident. Lady didn't want to injure the unborn child.

Lady released a deep breath in another attempt to calm herself and turned towards the clinic.

What would she do if she really was pregnant? Babies had needs, and needs cost money. She might have to get a part time job. Shaking her head at the thought, Lady dismissed it. Lady wouldn't exactly call herself a 'team player' or a 'good listener,' it just wasn't her thing. If she needed help in the financial department she could always ask the father.

Lady paused misstep, she was half way to the clinic. The father, a person Lady had forgotten about until now. How would he react? Would he be calm and collected? Would he deny her? Call her a liar and cut all connection with her? Lady paled at the thought and felt her anxiety build back up. There was one thing Lady feared more than her own pregnancy.

Telling the father.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2, I promise I won't take up to much time. Thank you for your reviews and as a reward I give you 6 pages of story time! And as a bonus, the father is reveled, I'm not going to tell you when cause I don't want you to skip to that one section. So read and review! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

Walking out of the clinic left Lady feeling numb. She couldn't believe it, it was true. She really was pregnant. Feeling her legs lose their strength, Lady collapsed on the edge of the sidewalk. An elderly woman walked past the pregnant Lady with a look of concern on her face. Lady sent a brief smile her way before allowing her thoughts to wander to that night. The night that changed her life, a night she would never forget.

-_This is a flashback line_-

Lady hissed in irritation as she fought her way through the crowded club. She hated clubs, especially Love Planet. She had been searching relentlessly through the crowd of dancing hormonal people in search of one person.

Reaching an empty table to rest, Lady took a seat to regain her calm. Feeling men grope her in places she wished to not be groped caused her to lose her coolness. She honestly considered shooting every guy that touched her inappropriately with her gun but quickly decided against it, she didn't need to be kicked out of the club. Not yet anyway.

Lady turned to search the club her eyes landing on her destination, a man. He was sitting in a secluded part of the club, on a long red couch, with a few guests whom she had never met before keeping him company.

Lady took a deep breath and started through the crowd. Finally reaching her goal, her bi-colored eyes met icy blue eyes and a confident smirk. Lady scowled at the look. This man was the reason she was at a place she despised.

"Glad you could make it babe!" The man yelled over the music, causing the barely dressed woman sucking on his neck to see who this 'babe' was.

Ignoring the dismissive look the unknown woman gave her; Lady crossed her arms and glared the male hunter.

"Why the hell did you choose a fuckin' club of all places to have your birthday party?" Lady was not happy. If the hunter was just a normal person then Lady would have declined the invitation to the party, but of course, since Dante was a close friend and since she decided to be nice this one time, she accepted. She chose such a terrible time to become nice.

"Aww babe, no need to be mad. Grab a beer and loosen up, get drunk, go home with some stranger, and get laid. You need to release some of that stress." Dante laughed at his own response and took a long sip of the beer planted firmly in his hands. Lady was not amused. She watched as the other woman turned to latch back onto the hunter's neck and hissed in irritation; leave it to Dante to take home some no-name whore.

"Fuck you Dante, if you need me I'll be at the bar." Dante raised a brow in confusion, was she really going to do as he suggested?

"Sure thing," a grin forming onto his face, "tell Vergie I said hey!"

Lady walked away, she could feel his eyes following her form, only leaving her when she sat next to another white haired companion. Lady released a breath she didn't know she was holding in sat down on an empty stool next to the blue clad twin.

"Hello Mary."

Lady scowled at the name and ordered a glass of vodka, raising a brow as the man rushed away with a blush on his boyish face.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Yes, I believe you have told me that before."

Lady let a small smile grace her lips and Vergil smirked. The two had become close over the years. Lady would even go as far as to say Vergil was one of her best friends. His attitude has defrosted a lot since he had returned from Hell. He was someone she felt comfortable with. He wasn't as close to her as Dante was, but he was close.

The bartender broke Lady from her thoughts and placed her drink on the bar in front of her. Lady thanked him for her drink turning her attention back to Vergil, ready to continue their conversation. Her words never left her mouth when she noticed an amused smirk on his face. Wondering what the cause was, she returned her attention to the front and noticed the Bartender still standing there, the blush gone only to be replaced by a charming smile.

Tilting her head slightly in confusion, Lady wondered why the man was still standing there when he had other customers to attend to. "You need something?"

Lady heard chuckles coming from the man on her right. She never failed to amuse the blue birthday boy. The bartender, however, was unaffected. Instead of a wince she normally received at her rudeness something unexpected happened. The man's faced turned red and stuck his arm out towards her.

"Hey, I'm Larry." The man looked slightly nervous when Lady looked at the outstretched arm, as if debating on whether to take his hand or not.

Larry placed his other hand on the back of his neck, a nervous habit he apparently had. She decided Larry looked cute standing there nervously; maybe meeting the stranger wouldn't be so bad. After all, Dante had suggested she get laid and she had to agree with his comment, whether it was a joke or not. She needed a stress reliever. It helped that he was attractive. Lady grabbed the guys hand in a shake.

"Lady" It was all she would reply but she figured it was enough. She was never good with flirting.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you. I just wanted to tell you that I think you're beautiful and that I would love to get to know you better when I get off at one," Lady smirked at the brown haired, blue eyed man. His shyness was adorable. "That is if your, you know, not involved." Larry's eyes cut to the man next to her and she felt her smirk drop. Turning her head to look at Vergil, her eyes widened slightly, ready to deny the accusation.

"Oh no! We're not together, just friends!" Lady wanted to shoot the amused look off of Vergil's face.

Larry's face lit up, nervousness no longer in sight.

"Oh, okay. That's a good thing, so how about it. I'll come find you when I get off and we can get out of here."

Lady sighed as another bartender placed another full glass of vodka in front of her. She looked down in front of her, 5 empty glasses. Had she really drunken that much in such a short amount of time?

"Sure, sounds fun."

Larry smiled. "Ok! See you later then. The drinks are on me." He left to attend to other customers. Lady nodded and downed her 6th cup of vodka. She winced as it burned sliding down her throat.

"You are a little drunk."

Lady turned in surprise to the man next to her. She had forgotten about him.

"No I'm not, I'm perfectly fine."

Vergil gave her a skeptical look and shrugged it off. If she wanted to deny it then he would let her.

"So, Larry?"

Lady turned to Vergil with a new glass in her hand and leaned in close.

"Yeah Larry, he's pretty cute."

Vergil winced from the smell of alcohol on her breath and took another sip of his drink. She was definitely drunk.

"Hey Vergil, I didn't tell you earlier, but happy birthday."

She smiled when a small smile crossed his lips, one so small that a stranger would have missed it.

"Thank you, Lady."

Lady backed up in shock and banged her glass on the bar.

"You've never called me Lady before!" Vergil's eyes widened, freezing in place as he felt Lady's arms wrap around him. "I knew you cared"

"Right, you can let go now."

Lady glared at his tone and released him. He was such a mean person.

"C'mon Verg, let's dance!" Lady hopped off of her stool after taking one final sip of her eighth cup and grabbed his arm.

"Mary, I don't -" it was all he could get out before Lady pulled him onto the dance floor.

Vergil dancing was something Lady never imagined. He had always been so stony and calculative. She imagined him to be stiff with no rhythm; he proved her wrong as they grinded to the beat of the music.

Looking away from her partner, her eyes connected to another pair of blue eyes. Dante was watching them with a look of irritation on his face. His earlier companion replaced with a busty blond straddling his lap. The blonds' attempts to pull his attention to her failing as his eyes never left Lady's form. Lady watched as Dante gently pushed the blond off of his lap and stood to pull her to the dance floor an out of her sight.

"Lady," she heard Vergil's husky breath in her ear. "Pay attention to me."

Lady heard herself moan at the order and happily complied. She couldn't help but think Vergil was an amazingly seductive dance partner.

The next few moments were fuzzy as the alcohol from her many drinks finally began to kick in. She remembered Larry coming up to talk to her; he had just gotten off of work. She could feel someone pulling her out of the crowded club and walking (or being dragger) a few good minutes before hearing the sound of a closing door. Next thing she knew she was being pushed onto a soft bed with hands exploring her body, taking off her shirt and pulling down her skirt. Lady could remember moaning as the man asked her if he could continue. She tangled her hands through his soft hair to pull him closer to her, mashing their lips in a sloppy kiss for confirmation. She wanted this as much as he did. She moaned in pleasure and her world went dark, consciousness had left her body.

**** Next morning in flashback******

Lady groaned as she sat up in her bed. She didn't realize she had drunk enough to give herself a hangover. Attempting to rub sleep out of her eyes and stretching to loosen up her tired muscles, Lady stilled when she heard a groan coming from beside her. Widening her eyes in shock at the noise helped Lady realize one thing, this was not her room.

Feeling panic build from her current situation caused Lady to search the room to see where she was. She barely had any memory of leaving the club, let alone who she left with.

Finally feeling brave enough to turn to her companion, she felt her breath hitch. It was someone she hadn't expected to ever wake up beside.

Holding in a deep breath, Lady watched nervously as blue eyes tiredly open.

"What are you doin up?" His sentences were slurred due to the tiredness he felt. "We got in pretty late and had a LONG night. It's only 7:30; go back to bed, unless you're ready for round 3?"

Waiting patiently for Lady's response, the man poked her on her side, feeling her body tense at the touch. The still half asleep man let out a deep sigh.

"Sex was supposed to relieve your stress, not add on to it."

"DANTE!"

- This is the end of a flashback line... BE AMAZED-

Lady groaned in irritation at the memory. It was a drunken mistake. It meant absolutely nothing to either of them. It's not like she had feelings for the man in red, did she? Shaking her head of the thought Lady denied it. Of course she didn't, they were just friends, nothing more nothing less. At least she thought they were still friends. She had been avoiding him since that awkward morning.

Hearing about how she got together with Dante was a slightly embarrassing one as well. Vergil had told her that while they were dancing Larry had come up to them, asking if she was ready. Feeling the need to tell Dante she was leaving, the two found Dante to say their goodbyes. Apparently Dante didn't like the idea of a drunken Lady going home with a stranger and punched Larry with enough force to break his skull. Luckily he was only knocked out. The embarrassing night ended with Dante dragging a drunken Lady out of the club. Lady blushed thinking about it, Vergil had actually laughed while telling it, the bastard.

Feeling the vibration of her phone, Lady stood from her seat on the curb and took her phone out of her pocket. 'Dante' flashed across the screen and Lady hesitated to open the phone. She needed to talk to Dante but she'd rather later than now. She was still petrified of how he would react.

Lady sighed in irritation, becoming annoyed with herself. Since when was she scared of anything, and where did her fierce, never stand down personality go. She had never been one to run from a problem but to fight it head on, she wasn't about to change because of one pregnancy. Finding new resolve in herself, Lady straightened her back and felt the fear leave her body. She could do this; she didn't care for his reaction because she could raise her child with or without him. Flipping her phone to answer she placed the phone to answer, "Dante? Where are you, we have to talk."

Nodding her head at Dante's reply, she hung up without a word and walked back into the clinic. She would be smart about this, she would need proof.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Im sooooooo sorry for the wait! I've just been so stressed with school and work; I've had little to no time to write, and then when I did write it came out all wrong! I don't approve of this chapter at all but I've kept you waiting for so long! I haven't edited this but if you find errors then I'm sorry, and let me know so I can correct it. Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming. They really do motivate me.

Warnings: Cussing, and sexual implications? Something like that.

Chapter 3: Flashback

"Sure thing," a grin forming onto Dante's face, "tell Vergie I said hey!"

Dante felt his grin lessen as his eyes watched Lady's form walk away. He watched her sit next to his brother and thought about the conversation they just finished having.

Dante sighed in frustration. He basically told her to get laid, the last thing he wanted her to do. He watched as Lady ordered her drink from the bartender who looked to hold some interest in the huntress and sighed in relief when he went to fulfill her order. Of course Lady wouldn't go for a one night stand. She wasn't that kind of person. At least he didn't think she was.

Turning his attention back to the brunette sucking on his neck, he shifted on the sofa to get more comfortable. Why was she sitting on his lap again? Dante couldn't remember. He must have had a momentary lapse of judgment. The girl was attractive but she was heavy. Dante found breathing a little hard.

Choosing to search the club for something more interesting then the heavy girl on his lap caused Dante's eyes to wander right back to Lady and Vergil at the bar. His curiosity grew at the sight. Lady was sitting there and the bartender was back. Dante noticed an amused look on Vergil's face. Was the bartender hitting on Lady? Were they flirting? Was Vergil allowing it? Impossible, the only time Lady flirted was when she was drunk or she didn't notice it. Judging by the way she chugged her drink down he would have to guess drunk. Most likely vodka, she hated the taste but loved the affect.

Dante continued to watch as the bartender's nervous face developed into a grin. The bartender was showing interest, apparently Lady was responding. Dante, not so gently, pushing the brunette off of his lap and made his way to the bathroom. To say he was a little irked at the scene would be an understatement. Was she really considering doing what he had suggested? If so, since when had his suggestions _ever_ mattered to her? Normally she would just shoot him and stomp away.

Finishing his business in the bathroom, Dante stopped to wash his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. He had been a little mean to the thick harpy sucking on his neck. Oh, well. Dante shrugged his shoulders and dried his hands on a paper towel. The woman was starting to irritate his skin. He wanted a different brunette sucking on his neck, leaving bite marks on his pale skin.

Taking two deep breaths, a trick Lady had taught him, Dante felt calm and walked out of the bathroom only to freeze at the sight that greeted him. Lady sitting at the bar with her arm wrapped around Vergil in an uncomfortable l hug. Dante was shocked. Since when did Lady give hugs? When did Vergil allow hugs? He didn't like her did he?

Feeling a surge of irritation, which could be mistaken for jealousy, Dante grabbed the nearest girl and lead her back to the couch with him. The busty blond didn't seem to mind following Dante. Pulling the blond to straddle his lap on the couch, he heard himself moan. She grinded her hips into his groin and bit his bottom lips, her eyes glazed with lust. Releasing another moan as he kissed the blond back Dante thought this girl was seductive enough to take home for the night. If Lady was so willing to listen to his ludicrous statement then he should take his own advice. Hearing the blond gasp for air caused Dante to break the kiss, his hands on her hips causing them to move in a circular motion. He was definitely turned on by her. Realizing that something was wrong, Dante stopped moving his hands and looked at the panting blond in his lap. This wasn't right. He didn't even know her name.

Dante felt his throat tighten and his introduction never came. The brunette that he had been watching at the bar was no longer indulging herself in drinks. She was on the dance floor, dancing, with Vergil. Dante's eyes widened and shock overtook his features. Since when did Vergil dance, and when did he learn to dance with women?

Refusing to remove his eyes from the shocking display, Dante's eyes narrowed as he took in their positions. Vergil's chest was pressed firmly on Lady's back while her hips swayed. His eyes remained glued to them even after Lady's eyes met his. Watching for a few more seconds caused a new urge to break something form. Dante gently guided the blond off of his lap and guided her onto the dance floor. He needed to get Lady out of his head. Since when had she overtaken his thoughts anyway? He never had these feelings for her before, maybe it was the alcohol he had earlier.

Stopping at a random place on the floor, Dante placed is arms around the blonds' waist and started swaying to the music. Dante no longer held interest in the seductive blond. He was too busy thinking about his emotions involving Lady. He knew he considered the huntress as a friend but were his feelings stronger then he though? Could he possibly have a crush on Lady? Shaking his head at the thought, he denied it. She was more like a sister to him, maybe not a sister but a best friend.

Pulling away from his dancing companion, he made his way to the bar to order his 16th bottle of his mixed drink and gulped it down. He took a seat at the bar and glanced at his watch. 1:30, nowhere near closing time for the club but Dante had gotten bored with it. Standing to take his leave, Dante paused after hearing is name called. It was Lady.

"Hey babe," Dante grinned at the brunette and almost laughed at how drunk she had actually gotten. At least she didn't have anyone with her. Scratch that, the bartenders arm was wrapped around her waist. "Who's he?"

Lady looked shocked at the question. Almost like she had forgotten the man by her side, a drunken Lady is an amusing one. "Oh, he's Larry. We're gonna go get some coffee at his place, get to know each other. He's got a cappuccino machine!

Dante's brow twitched. Lady was also a gullible drunk and whether she wanted to go with 'Larry' or not, she was too drunk. Noticing Larry's smirk caused Dante's irritation to grow. He knew that smirk. Larry planned on having Lady whether she wanted it or not. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't think that's a good idea babe, you're really drunk. You'll regret it in the morning. I should get you home." Lady thought about the statement and nodded. Even while drunk, Lady still knew he was right.

Lady forcefully removed herself from Larry's grip with the full intention of falling into Dante's open arms, only stopping when Larry wrapped his arm around her wrist. Dante noticed Larry glaring at him and raised a brow. This guy was no threat to him.

"Oh no you don't, you're coming with me so that we can get to know each other." Dante glared at the man when Lady released a hiss of pain. The brute was holding her wrist too tightly. Grabbing Larry's wrist, he squeezed it tight enough to loosen Larry's grip to free Lady's wrist. She whimpered and rubbed her bruised wrist.

"Hey man, she doesn't want to go with you. Find some other chick." Placing an arm around Lady's waist, Dante turned to head out of the club. A hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned back to Larry.

"Fuck you! This bitch is coming with me whether she likes it or not." Dante's control snapped at the word 'bitch.' No one had a right to call her that. Next thing Dante knew, Larry was thrown to the other side of the club, landing on an empty table. Dante lead Lady out of the club. They went back to his place.

- Time Skip-

Getting Lady back to Devil May Cry was easier then Dante had initially expected. Getting Lady to sleep in her own room was a more difficult issue. All he did was place Lady on the couch to get her some water. Coming back into the living room Lady was no longer there. Instead he found her in _his_ room. This couldn't end well.

Walking up to Lady, Dante was fully intending on taking her to the guest room that she had recently claimed for her own. Lady apparently had other plans. Dante released a gasp of shock when he felt lips on his own. Taking advantage of the situation, Lady plunged her tongue into the hunter's mouth and explored unknown cavers of Dante's mouth, groaning in irritation when she relieved no response. The groan broke Dante from his shock and quickly kissed back, fighting her tongue in a pointless battle.

Realizing the need to breath, the two broke the kiss. Lady's hands sliding under his shirt to feel the abs hidden, placing butterfly kisses any where she could reach. Dante couldn't help but do the same. How could he not? He was finally getting his chance with Lady, even if she was drunk.

Shit.

Lady was Drunk.

Gently pushing Lady off of him, she gracelessly fell onto the bed and looked up at him curiously.

"Lady, I want this. God I want this. But this is wrong, you're drunk. I don't want you to regret this."

Dante watched Lady's expression carefully, letting out a breath of relief when a small smile graced Lady's face.

"I want this Dante," The huntress reached out to grab Dante, pulling him onto the bed with her. His knees bent at her sides and hands placed on either side of her head. She tangled her hands in his hair, pulling his head down so that his lips met hers in another kiss. "So give me what I want."

Dante let out a moan with the order. Who knew Lady could be so sexy, even while drunk.

"Are you sure? You're not gonna shoot me in the morning are you?"

"Hmm, I probably will. But who cares. You'll heal." Dante released a chucked while rubbing his hands up Lady's creamy thighs.

Maybe this night wouldn't end so badly.

- Morning After- P.S: I was so going to end this here-

Dante groaned, his warmth leaving him. Why was his blanket moving? Oh yeah, he vaguely remembered. He had slept with Lady last night, and they went at it for 2 rounds. He wondered if she would feel up for a third. Hearing Lady's breath hitch caused Dante to realize something. She must have just figured out where she was. Lady never was bright in the morning.

Feeling the need to lighten up the situation, as he normally does, Dante decided to break the silence.

"What are you doin up? We got in pretty late and had a LONG night. It's only 7:30; go back to bed, unless you're ready for round 3?"

Dante winced at his previous sentence. He didn't mean to say that and knew Lad would feel awkward. It's just that he couldn't help it. Dante had no filters.

Opening his eyes completely, Dante looked up to meet Lady's. Her eyes were wide with shock. Wondering how to break her distress, Dante settled on something childish enough to get his yelled at. He pulled his arm from under the warm blanket and poked her side.

Realizing that his plan didn't work, he settled for the next best thing. "Sex was supposed to relieve your stress, not add on to it."

"Dante!"

The hunter sat up in his bed and smirked as the female jumped out of bed with his blanket wrapped around her.

"Yeah babe?"

Taking his time to stretch his naked muscles from sleep, Lady sneered at his nonchalant attitude.

"What the fuck happened!"

Thinking about an actual reply, Dante honestly didn't know how to go about answering. He did enjoy last night, but if Lady was going to regret it then he would act like it was a joke. No way did he want to get hurt. He got off of his bed and grabbed some clean clothes from his dresser. Taking a moment to look at Lady, he shrugged his shoulders and walked to the bathroom.

"Wow babe, I thought you knew about the birds and the bees."

He shut the door behind him. Due to his hearing abilities, he heard Lady stomp to her room then run to the bathroom downstairs to clean herself off. Dante chuckled at the steady flow of curses that left her mouth. This probably wasn't a laughing matter but Dante wasn't able to treat the delicate situation as it was. He wasn't used to it. Vergil was much better at situations like this then he was. Serious just wasn't his thing.

Turning the shower water off and getting dressed, Dante looked at the small clock hanging on his bathroom wall, 8:20. He was lost in thought for almost an hour.

Opening the door, he raised a brow at Lady. She stood at the door with her arms raised, his favorite twin pistols in each hand.

"Fuck you Dante."

Groaning at the pain the bullets caused, Dante heard his guns hit the floor and Lady walk out of the office. It really sucks to be shot with your own pistols.

- Flashback End-

Dante sighed at the memory and leaned back in his chair, his boots placed on the deck. He had tried at least 5 times a day to get in contact with the huntress but she was obviously avoiding him. He couldn't really blame her but they needed to talk. Date needed to know where they stood in their relationship. Were they still friends, were they less than that, maybe more? He didn't know. The hunter would let the lady decide and he would just respectfully accept that. Unless she wanted to be less than friends, she couldn't get rid of him that easily.

Deciding to try for the 3rd time that day, Dante grabbed his phone and dialed the number he knew extremely well. His brow rose when she picked up.

"Damn! It's about time you-."

"Dante? Where are you, we have to talk."

"Right now? At the office. Are you-."

She hung up. Dante slammed his phone shut in irritation. The nerve of that woman, all he was trying to do was find out how she was and she went and hung up on him.

Taking two deep breaths, Dante went back to leaning in his chair and placed a magazine on his face. If he understood correctly, she would be coming to the office. He might as well be comfortable during the wait.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of heels clicking on his office floor. Lady must be there. Removing his magazine from his face and his feet from his desk, Dante sat up and tilted his head curiously at Lady. She was standing by the door, manila envelope in her hands.

"Babe, you ok?"

"No you fucker."

Dante raised a brow at the name. What did he do this time?

"Well, whatever it is I did, I'm sorry. If it helps, I take it back."

"You idiot, you can't take this back," Lady stomped to the desk and threw the folder at him. He caught it and opened the flap inside, "I'm pregnant."

Dante froze his actions, his eyes shooting back up to Lady's. Did he hear that right?

"Wha?"

"You heard me, I'm pregnant. Those papers there show you that I'm not just fuckin with you."

"What the hell?"

Dante felt his breath pick up. Was she serious? Of course she was, these papers told him as much. Taking a deep gulp, He looked back up to Lady, his eyes asking an obvious question. Who's the father?

"Congradu-fucking-lations Dante, you're gonna be a daddy."

Dante's pretty sure he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4 - Revised

**This chapter has been revised:**

**Chapter 4**

"Congradu-fucking-lations Dante, you're gonna be a daddy."

Lady's heart beat heavily in her chest while watching Dante's still form. A full minute had passed since she had given Dante the news and this was the only reply she received. A blank stare, hands clenched around the papers in his hands, and eyes flickering from the proof to her face then back again. He looked like he blacked out without actually passing out.

Had she come on to strong, should she have used a different approach? Telling herself no, Lady had to reassure herself. She needed to be honest and straight forward, it's how she was. Besides, all that practice in front of the mirror flew right out the window when she had first arrived. Her nerves made her forget everything she planned on saying.

It had been 3 minutes of shell shock silence from the normally mouthy male. Lady was starting to worry. She leaned forward over the desk and waved her hand in front of Dante's face receiving no reaction.

"We'll I'll be damned, if this is what it took to shut him up, I should have told him sooner." She mumbled, her voice causing some reaction from the hunter.

His eyes were no longer moving in a cycle and he released the crinkled paper. Dante let out a sigh and kicked back his chair, feet resting on his desk. He looked calm and (finally) collected.

"So?" Was he just going to ignore her and say nothing about the child?

"So, what?" She watched Dante lean his head back in a heavy sigh. Was that all he had to say? What to her so? Insensitive jerk.

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" She waited a few seconds for a reply, getting nothing but two deep breaths in return. Lady had to smile a little at the breaths, she had taught him that. Dante just shrugged.

"What do you want me to say Lady? That I'm happy for you? Congratulations? That I can't wait to raise it with you?" Dante narrowed his eyes at the brunette, "I don't even know if the things mine."

"Thing? Dante it's a child not an object. And you're _denying_ it? You insensitive asshole, you're the only person I've slept with these last few months! If you don't want to raise this baby then you don't have to, we'll be just fine on our own!" Lady turned her heel, walking towards the door. Her feet stopping at the sound of him call her name.

"Lady, wait"

Keeping her back to Dante, Lady crossed her arms. "Why should I? You clearly want nothing to do with your own child. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do." She could hear his steps coming closer and stopping behind her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, weird. We're too young to have a kid. We're not even in a relationship, hell; we kill things for a living! How do we raise kid? I'm not ready for this; I didn't sign up for it."

Lady was furious! Did he honestly think she did? She wasn't prepared for this either, and though she didn't want to admit it she was scared. How was she supposed to be a good mother if her own mother was taken from her at a young age? She couldn't even spend time with regular girls without feeling the desire to rip head off. She told Dante just that.

Lady let out a silent gasp at the feeling of arms raping around her. Warmth exploded throughout her body. Looking down at the arms held securely around her, Lady turned in the hold and placed her head on Dante's chest. Feeling dampness on her cheek, Lady let the tears fall freely. He hadn't even realized she was crying.

"You're not going to be a bad mom. You're going to be amazing. I'll… I'll help, raise it"

Lady scoffed at the predictable line. Of course any one in Dante's situation would say that. Raise _it_, Dante still didn't understand. She didn't want to tie him down for something he didn't even want. Pushing her from his warmth, Lady's tear stained eyes met his sad eyes with a glare.

"Don't sit here and lie to me. I can raise this child without you. I don't need you Dante, and I never will."

Lady turned in walked out.

Lady started her bike. She needed to get home. How could Dante react that way? He had never been so cold to her before. Was having his child so serious? Of course it was serious, but enough to cut ties with him? That's stupid, only immature kids did things like that, but that's what their relationship was built on, immaturity.

Shaking her head at the thought, Lady frowned. As she said before she didn't need him. She could raise this baby all on her own. Lady made enough money to support the two with all the missions she went on, it would be easy.

Lady stopped her bike and froze at the thought. She couldn't go on missions while pregnant, it would be too dangerous. If she couldn't go on missions, how could she support herself of her unborn child? She could get a job but honestly, who would want to hire an antisocial pregnant woman? Lady's breathing quickened, feeling anxiety and pressure from before take over her. Taking two calming breaths, Lady turned her bike back on and drove herself home.

She cried herself to sleep.

A/N: Not much of a difference really, but I'm happy with it now… I feel like I was dramatic, because I was. It's what I'm known for… being dramatic... See you in chapter 5, should be up sometime tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5- Re-Written

**Chapter 5:**

A month had passed since Lady had spoken to Dante. She was back to square one with completely avoiding his phone calls, though he hasn't called her often. Sighing in irritation, Lady stared at her reflection in her bathroom mirror and turned to the side. Her pouch was starting to form; she pulled her shirt up to get a better view. Anyone else who saw her stomach would have called Lady crazy, but Lady felt knew it was there. It was a very small pouch, but her stomach wasn't as flat as it once was.

Pulling her shirt back over her stomach, Lady slowly walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to sit on her sofa. It was 8 in the morning and she had a doctor's appointment in an hour. She had put off the doctors long enough. If she had no one to go with her then she would just have to face the scrutinizing gazes of the elderly as she got checked out alone.

Looking back up at the clock, Lady sighed and got up. It was time to go to her appointment. Making her way to the office Lady couldn't help but think about the child inside of her. If her math was right at all she should be about 7 weeks pregnant. About 4 weeks since she told Dante about the pregnancy and 3 since that intimate night.

* * *

Finally making it to the Doctors, Lady climbed off of her bike and went to the front desk to sign herself if. She sighed in relief when no eyes turned to her, she must have been smaller than she thought.

Sitting down in an empty chair Lady grabbed a baby magazine but paid little attention to it. She was too nervous. She hoped she was taking proper care of it, though she didn't exactly know what she could or couldn't do.

Placing her hand gently on her small pouch, Lady smiled. She had read earlier that week in a book that the child should be the size of a grape now. Excitement moved through Lady at the thought. She really wanted to see; hopefully she could have an ultrasound done.

Lady placed the magazine down as her name was called. She nervously got up and followed the nurse to a vacant room and quietly sat on the examination table. Lady smiled as the nurse did the traditional steps of a doctor's visit and excused herself, saying the doctor would be in to see her in a few. She only waited about 5 minutes till her doctor entered the room. The old, white haired, doctor gave her a friendly smile and sat in his swivel chair.

"Hello, Mary. Tod-."

"Lady."

The doctor looked confused for a minute.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Lady, I don't go by Mary anymore.'

The doctor nodded before writing something on his clipboard.

"Today we're just going to do a quick check up on the baby, is that ok?"

Lady nodded and response and ignored the doctor as he poked at her pouch and explained to her some pregnancy guidelines. Lady really couldn't force herself to pay attention; she had more pressing matters to think about. Like where she was going to live.

From what the doctor just explained to her she was only in her first trimester. When she entered her 14th week she would be in her second. Lady needed to seriously think about living arrangements. She couldn't live with Dante and she didn't want to find an actual job to pay for her bills. Lady might have to move into her childhood home. It was legally hers, so the money problems would be solved, and it was cleaned out. Not a trace of her father remained.

Lady shook her head at the thought. She would rather live in a car.

Placing her focus back on the doctor, she noticed him writing a few notes down. He must be done with the examination.

"Well it was-"

"Can you do an ultrasound?" Lady winced at her excitement. It was rude to keep cutting the old doctor off. The man just smiled in return.

"Sure we can, is the father going to be joining us for this?"

Lady glared for a moment before smoothing out her features. It's not like the doctor knew her personal business.

"No." The doctor dropped it; he was used to single mothers.

"It's going to be a little hard but if your child moves then we can watch the movement."

Lady nodded with excitement, feeling like a kid on Christmas, and laid her head on the pillow as the doctor instructed. She winced when the icy gel touched her skin.

Keeping her eyes focused on the screen, Lady's eyes widened at the sight of a little object moving slightly. She couldn't believe it. This was her child.

"Since I know you weren't paying attention to me earlier." Lady blushed. "You are definitely 7 weeks pregnant. You should also get some prenatal vitamins. Your iron is a little low."

Lady nodded in response.

"Do you have any questions?"

"When can I know the gender?"

The doctor looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"16 to 20 weeks I would say."

Lady thought about any other questions she might have had but came up with nothing. She told the doctor no.

"Then you're free to leave when ready."

"Thanks Dr. Wilkinson."

"No problem Lady."

Lady couldn't help the grin plastered on her face as she walked out of the doctor's office. She felt relieved that her baby was healthy.

"Hello Mary."

Lady jumped in surprise and turned to see Vergil leaning against the side of the building.

"I hate when you call me that."

He'd heard it many times before. Every time the two met actually. Vergil didn't feel a need to reply.

"You're avoiding Dante."

It was a statement not a question. Lady's smile dropped. Way to kill a mood. Her eyes narrowed.

"Not your problem." Lady glared, Vergil smirked.

"But it is Mary, your involving my unborn niece or nephew."

Lady looked shocked for a moment before turning her head and walking towards her bike. Vergil followed.

"Don't worry about it. Like I told Dante, I don't need his help. I'm fine on my own."

Straddling her bike, Lady moved to put her helmet on but was stopped when Vergil grabbed her arm. He was standing in front of her bike. His gaze analytical, she hated this look.

"Move."

"Actually _Lady_, you do need help. How do you plan on raising this child? Surly you have a plan for when you are no longer able to hunt."

Lady had no reply. She swiftly got off her bike to stand in front if Vergil, his eyes never leaving hers. Lady needed to break the tension.

"You never call me Lady."

"Yes well, this is serious."

Lady didn't know how to reply, she honestly didn't want to. Vergil must have noticed. He was always able to read her.

"How far are you?"

"8 weeks."

"When do you plan on going on maternity leave?"

Lady thought for a few seconds, she had never really thought about it.

"When I start showing."

Vergil frowned in disapproval. Lady felt like she was talking to her father, before he killed her mother. His eyes surveyed her body and stopped at her stomach for a while before meeting her eyes again.

Vergil crossed his arms and smirked a knowing smirk. Lady cussed to herself, she hated this look too.

"You're already showing."

Shit.

Lady quickly covered her stomach and glared at the blue twin.

"Fuck off, I'm not showing yet."

"Deny it if you want, but you are. With Dante's luck, you might be carrying twins."

Lady froze. Twins? She didn't even know how to take care of one child let alone two. She hated to admit it, but she might need help if that was the case.

"I've got to get a job."

Vergil's eyes remained on Lady as she stepped away from him. Her eyes glues to the ground in thought. He had finally gotten through to her. Vergil needed Lady to listen for his plan to work.

"I mean I can always just move back into that hell hole, but if I go back to that house I won't be able to sleep anymore. I might have I get an actual job. I mean, I have money saved up but not that much. I know, I can make Dante pay off his debt to me in full! That should be enough until the babies are here."

"Are you planning on speaking to him?"

Lady stopped her rant and looked up to meet icy blues. She couldn't talk to Dante. She already made it clear that she didn't need or want his help. She shook her head no.

"Mary, I have an idea."

Lady tilted her head slightly and watched Vergil's calm demeanor. His calmness seemed to be contagious.

"You have a certain blond friend who would be willing to help."

That's right. Lady's smiled at the reminder. Trish and Lady used to be roommates. The blond would definitely help Lady. The two were best friends after all.

"As for baby expenses and doctor visits, I will handle those. That is my family you are carrying."

Lady's smile turned into a grin and she nodded excessively. She no longer had to worry about money. Her child or children would have a home and necessities provided for them. Lady was grateful.

"Thanks Verg! I knew you weren't as heartless as you act!"

Lady quickly shoved Vergil out if the way, straddled her bike, and drove off. She had a blond to call.

Vergil watched her drive away with a smirk. His plan had officially started.

* * *

A/N: I'm much happier now… And Vergil is no longer threatening me… I plan on having him down pact by the time this story is over. He has a huge role after all. Until Next time! Chao!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally making it back to her small apartment, Lady parked her bike and rushed inside. She didn't understand why she was acting so childishly happy but could only assume it was caused by hormones. Slamming her front door behind her, Lady made her way to her kitchen to grab the phone. She preferred to use the landline that hung on the wall in the kitchen. It reminded her of those classic movies she was so fond of.

Quickly dialing the blonds' number, Lady tapped her foot impatiently for Trish to answer her cell phone. Lady carefully lifted herself to sit on the counter as the blonds voice come through the other line.

"_Hello?"_

Lady's grin grew but slowly faded. How would Trish react to her pregnancy? Hopefully better than Dante had. She didn't want to lose another friend. Taking two deep breaths to calm her nerves, Lady got straight to the point. She never liked beating around the bush.

"Hey Trish, its Lady, I'm pregnant, possibly 7 weeks."

Silence.

Lady looked at the clock to see a full minute passed. Trish must seriously be shocked, or she hung up on her.

"Hello? You still there?"

Lady heard a sharp intake of breath and sighed in relief. She was glad Trish was still on the other line.

"_Yeah, so you're pregnant. That's, a little surprising. Who's the father?"_

Lady was glad Trish didn't freak out but hesitated for a brief moment. If Trish didn't freak out about the actual pregnancy, she might freak about the cause if the pregnancy. Swallowing her fear, Lady spoke firmly. The blond deserved to know.

"Dante."

"_I knew it." _Lady glared at the phone, she could just hear the smirk in Trish's voice.

"Shut up and I need a little help."

"_Gasp, the great and almighty Lady needs help and is actually admitting to it?"_ Lady huffed at the sarcasm. Trish had become more sarcastic lately, more so than usual. Lady briefly wondered what the cause was.

"Oh, haha, you damn bitch. I need a place to stay until the baby is born, can I stay with you?"

A few moments passed and Lady started to become nervous. What if Trish said no? Lady never thought about it before but why would Trish want to put up with a pregnant hormonal Lady and her baby, possibly twins if Vergil was right.

"_Sure you can stay with me, why don't you stay with Dante though?" _Lay released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and raised a brow at the question. Trish was honestly curious, Lady could tell.

"He pisses me off, that's why."

It was an honest answer. If Trish wanted to know the whole story than she would just have to wait for Dante to tell her. Lady didn't even want to think about it.

"_A lovers' quarrel then? You two are worse than a married couple. When can I expect you?"_

Lady rolled her eyes at the married couple remark. Nero, Vergil, and even Patty had told her the exact same thing a few weeks ago.

"Maybe Monday? It's Friday so that will give me 3 days to get things done. This month's payment is due and I can't go on missions to pay it off. I'm going to start packing today and rent out a storage space for my furniture."

"_You gonna need any help?"_

"If your offering."

"_I'll call Vergil to go pick up some boxes for you. We'll be there in a few. See you soon."_

"Later"

Lady hopped off of her counter and looked across her small apartment. She had a lot of things to pack and little time to get it all done. Turning on her stereo and rolling up her sleeves, Lady changed into some yoga pants and got to work.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the other side of town Vergil was once again leaning against the walls of the Doctors Office. Lady had left around 45 minutes ago so Vergil could only assume she had made it home and had spoken to Trish. He pulled out his blue cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"_Hey, I was just about to call you."_

"Did she ask you?"

Vergil hated the formalities of a phone call; he wanted to get straight to the point. Trish scoffed on the other line.

"_Yeah she asked. You could have given me a heads up about the pregnancy." _Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the blonds' tone of voice.

"It was unimportant. When is she moving in?" He heard Trish release a sigh and smirked at the women's irritation.

"_That's what I'm calling about. She plans on moving in on Monday, you need to pick up the boxes. You and I are going to help her move." _Vergil frowned at the order but said nothing about it. He hated when others ordered him around but he would need to do minor jobs in order for this plan to work.

"Good. Everything is going according to plan then." Vergil waited patiently for the blond to speak her mind. He could practically feel her hesitation on the other end of the line.

"_Do you think it'll work?" _Vergil raised a brow at the question. Of course it will work; Dante was too hot headed for it not too. That's what he told Trish.

"_Will Lady bite?"_

"It's your job to make her 'bite'. Are you telling me that you're too incompetent to make this plan work?" Trish growled at the insult. Vergil's smirk returned.

"_I'll make her bite you bastard. Now go get those damn boxes and pick me up at my apartment in 15 minutes."_ Vergil's smirk dropped once again as a growl left his lips.

"I'm losing patience with you woman. I don't take too kindly to orders." Trish chuckled.

"_Well there's a first time for everything. Don't forget the bo-." _His phone snapped shut. Taking too deep breaths to calm his now irritated nerves, a cool look of indifference settled on his face. He gracefully walked to his car. He needed to go to U-Haul to buy a few boxes; he might as well rent a small truck while he was there.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

Lady wiped the sweat off her forehead before glancing at her clock. An hour passed since she had spoken to the blond. Lady was starting to think they had forgotten about her.

Looking around her now empty bedroom, Lady was pleased at the sight. Everything, excluding her bed and bed sheets, was cleaned out and organized. She sorted and separated each article in her bedroom into neat piles so all she would need to do was put them in actual boxes. Lady mentally patted herself on the back and made her way into the living room. She didn't really have many things in the room so it would be the easiest room to pack. The only thing that might be hard to move would be the couch.

Feeling the tiredness of organizing her room kick in, Lady went to sit on her small armchair. She leaned back on the rocking chair and closed her eyes when her head hit the cushion. This would have to be her favorite chair. It used to belong to her mother and was the only thing Lady took out of that house.

"Lady?" The brunette's eyes shot open at the sound of her name being called. Trish and Vergil were standing in front of her chair. Both wearing worried expressions until Vergil's face went back to one of indifference. Giving a long yawn Lady realized she must have fallen asleep. Standing up from her comfortable spot, Lady stretched her bones.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Vergil took his sweet time getting the boxes. I think he got lost on the way to my place." Vergil narrowed his eyes at the blond. He did not get lost, the u-haul people had made him wait for 40 minutes before servicing him.

"Don't tell lies you cretin."

"I'm not lying blue boy." Lady watched the two glare at each other before laughing quietly to herself, and they call her and Dante the old married couple.

"Another lovers' quarrel?" Lay teased.

Vergil stepped away from the blond before turning his gaze on Lady, his face neutral as if he had not just childishly fought with Trish. Trish just smirked and turned at Lady, it was a hobby of hers to break Vergil's cold shell.

Lady narrowed her eyes as Trish's eyes traveled along her body before ending at her stomach. Lady resisted the urge to cover her tummy from the gaze. Trish crossed her arms before eyes connected.

"You're only 7 weeks? How is it that you're already showing?" Trish was teasing the brunette, they all knew it. Lady no longer resisted the urge to place her hands on her stomach in a protective manner.

"Shut up, I'm not showing yet." Trish just smiled with a shrug.

"If you say so, but you might want to ask the doctors to see how many you're carrying. With Dante's luck it might be twins." Lady's brow rose at the twin comment. Vergil had told her the same thing hours ago. It was kind of scary how much Trish and Vergil argued but how in sync with each other they remained.

"I hate to break up this little, moment, but I believe we have some packing to do."

Lady nodded to Vergil and instructed them on where to start packing. Vergil would pack the kitchen, Trish the living room and bathroom, while Lady put her bedroom items in boxes.

Trish watched Vergil silently walk into the kitchen. She followed behind after Lady entered her room.

"Things are going good." It was more of a question then a statement but Trish said it with an air of indifference.

"Yes, now I have to work on Dante."

"And I keep working with Lady." Vergil and Trish looked each other in the eyes and allowed smirks onto their faces. It's the closest they would ever get to smiling at one another.

"I suppose a visit to my little brother is in order." Trish nodded her head in agreement. The connection broke as Vergil turned to start his packing.

Walking back into the living room, Trish began removing DVD's from Lady's movie rack. She could only hope things played out the way Vergil had planned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxX


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Sorry for the delay! I got a new laptop and it didn't have Microsoft on it so.. It's not really an excuse but at least it's something right? I just thought of a better excuse! It's exam week :D As a side note, I officially love writing Trish. She's so strange when I write her. I'm gonna have to use her as a main in one of my stories one day.

**Chapter 7**

Vergil gracefully walked up the steps to his brothers office. He had originally planned on visiting his little brother last Saturday but with the rush of moving Lady his plans had been pushed back until Monday. Reaching the offices tall oak door, Vergil delivered a swift knock before making his way in. His eyes immediately locked on a form identical to his. He slowly made his way over to his twin. Dante was in his regular spot at his desk. His chair leaned back, feet propped up, and magazine on his face.

"Dante." Vergil watched with subtle amusement as Dante jumped in his seat, falling onto the floor in the process. Dante quickly stood in embarrassment at being caught off guard and brushed imaginary dirt off of his clothing.

"Shit Vergie, you scared the hell out of me. Can't you knock or something?" Vergil's brow twitched in irritation. He had knocked, it wasn't his fault that Dante wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.

"Instead of sleeping your Monday away maybe you should actually work." Dante shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring manner and sat back down in his chair.

"Yeah, I'll seriously think about it." Dante's eyes met Vergil's. The two remained silent for a while before Dante broke the gaze. Dante never won an unofficial staring contest with Vergil but Vergil could feel the nervousness and hesitation rolling off his brother in waves. What could possibly have him so worried? Vergil fought the desire to smirk, of course he knew.

"How is she?" The question was spoken so quietly that Vergil almost missed it.

"And 'she' would be referring to?" Vergil moved from his brother to take a seat on the red couch facing Dante's desk. Dante glared at the question.

"You know who I'm talking about." Vergil smirked at his brothers annoyance.

"No Dante, I do not believe I do. The 'she' you are referring to could be one of three women. The annoying girl from Fortuna, Trish, or Lady. Which one would you be referring to?"

Dante's glare strengthened before a look of self pity took over. "Lady."

"Funny that you ask about her. I just finished helping her move." Dante's eyes widened at the new information.

"She moved? Why?" Vergil allowed an uncaring look to settle on his face as he analyzed Dante's movement.

"It would seem she is determined to prove that you are not needed. Trish was more than willing to help her." He watched the look of dejection cross Dante's face.

"She moved in with Trish? Why didn't she just come live here." Vergil rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. As if Lady would ever ask Dante for help.

"Yes, and if I'm not mistaken, she is currently mad at you." Dante released a groan before slamming his forehead to his desk. He wasn't even sure of the reason Lady was avoiding him. When she had left that night it was true that Dante didn't get it. Did it have something to do with the, Dante gulped at the thought, child?

"Hows the, um.." Dante trailed off, it was harder to say the word then think it. Vergil raised an amused brow.

"The child? You mean the one you impregnated Lady with?" Dante cringed.

"Yeah, the... child" Dante would have to practice saying that for a while.

"Fine."

"Just fine? That's all you're going to tell me?" Vergil couldn't help but smirk. Time to start his plan.

"Yes, don't worry about the child. I already told Lady that I will fill the hole of the father since it is against your wishes." It was a lie. Vergil had said no such thing to Lady about becoming the child's father but Dante didn't need to know that. The red twins head snapped up in fury, a glare settled on his irritated face.

"No the fuck you ain't becoming the father of my damn kid." Vergil tilted his head with an innocent look on his face, a strange look on him.

"I don't see why not. Lady's human with a devil child inside of her. She will not be able to raise it by herself. Unless you are willing to help raise the baby?" Dante's glare hardened and Vergil glared back. He knew Dante would avoid answering the question.

"You sure are talkative today."

"That's what happens when your only company is a pregnant woman and a blond harpy whom only wish to speak of baby clothes and cribs." Dante opened his mouth to speak but the music of a ringtone cut through. Vergil answered his phone.  
"What?"

"_Well hello to you too dear, how have you been? Do you miss me yet?" _Vergil glared at the phone briefly before stoning his face.

"I have no patience for you woman." His response was a chuckle. Vergil watched Dante's face change into a confused one.

"_Aww, lighten up. I need you to go buy some crackers for Lady."_

"Why?"

"_Lady's been throwing up for the last 3 hours. She can't eat anything because it won't stay down. I think the baby is seriously affecting her and I'm guessing she will only get worse."_

"Is the baby alright?" Vergil kept his eyes steady on Dante as he asked his question. He didn't need to ask if the baby was alright but he wanted to see Dante's reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Dante's eyes widened before a panicked look of worry took over.

"_The baby will be fine, it's Lady I'm worried about. It's growing too fast. She's only 2 months but she looks 4. If the baby doesn't stop growing then Lady's body will give out and she won't be able to move. It doesn't help that she's puking all her energy away. Pick up some peanut butter too."_

"Is the baby alright?" Vergil held his hand up to his brother in a silencing motion. He couldn't think with Dante constantly asking questions during Trish's response.

"She will not be able to go to a regular doctor anymore." It was an obvious statement but it was all Vergil could think of at the moment. He would need to put his plan on hold in order to think of the new problem. Dante slowly made his way to the couch and sat next to his brother.

"Vergie answer me, is the baby alright?" Vergil was becoming irritated.

"Yes Dante, the baby's fine."

"If the baby is ok then why would she need a special doctor?" Vergil swore he saw the wheels turning in his brothers head. "Is something wrong with Lady?"

"Lady is-"

"_Dante is with you?" _Lady's voice interrupted.

"Yes."

"_Don't tell that fucker anything about my child Vergil."_ Vergil raised a brow at the threat. Lady didn't sound sick to him.

"I can't do that Lady."

"_Don't-"_ Silence took over on the other line. Vergil checked his phone to see if the call was dropped. A new voice came through the line.

"_Sorry about that, I swear I think she heard you say Dante's name and came running. She's back in the bathroom now though."_

"Back to the matters of finding a doctor with enough demonic knowledge."

"_Ask Dante, I know he knows a doctor that we can use." _Vergil turned his head to his brother and asked him the question. Dante nodded in confirmation.

"That solves half of the problem. We will take Lady to see the doctor if she gets any worse."

_"Then we'll stay with a monthly visit until it goes down to once a week."_

_"_Yes."

"_Good, then it's decided. Don't forget the-" _

Vergil snapped his phone shut. Standing to say goodbye to his brother he stopped at the feel of a hand grabbing his arm. Vergil raised a curious brow at the determined look on his brothers face.

"I'm going with her to the doctors." It wasn't a question. Vergil calmly looked at his brother, thanks to Trish's call the first part of the plan was complete. That was easier than expected.

"It's not my decision. Good bye Dante." With a nodding reply from Dante, Vergil left the office. A smirk slightly bigger than normal set on his face. He could only hope Trish was doing well on her end.

* * *

I've been inspired about a recent conversation with MarinaEverlasting about demonic pregnancies... :D


	8. Chapter 8

_A_/_N:_Sorry about the short hiatus, I don't know why but something about Christmas breaks actually killed my plot bunnies to this story. I had absolutely no idea about this story until about 3 days ago. The only really good thing about the break (Involving my writing) is that after stressing about writing this chapter, I now know which direction I plan on going in... unless I change my , I'm working on a new story :D I might not post until I finish this one though.

**Chapter 8**

Trish let out a brief sigh and snapped her phone shut. She really hoped Vergil wouldn't forget the crackers. Trish honestly didn't think it would help the situation but Lady had told her that the small snack soothed her when she had stomach pains. Apparently Lady had already eaten through 7 packs in the past hour alone so she was running short,meaning she only had less than half of a pack left.

Trish slowly made her way to the bathroom and surveyed the sight. Lady looked terrible as she leaned over the toilet, releasing food she had tried to eat earlier that day and the night before. It was clear that the baby was rejecting anything with rice, pork, beef, and syrup. Lady was determined to find something that the baby would approve of, so far it approved of nothing.

Trish felt another sigh leave her lips as she leaned over to remove the brown hair from her friends sweat covered face. The blonde leaned over a little more to catch a glimpse of her friends face, she looked terrible. Her hair was matted due to sweat, her skin looked clammy and pale while her eyes became pale and tired. The heavy sleep bags under the brunette a eyes did nothing to make her look better.

Lady felt her hair be released as she tried to raise from the porcelain bowl. She felt absolutely nasty rinsing her mouth out for what felt like the 100th time that day. Raising her head to finally look at herself in the mirror, Lady realized she looked as bad as she felt. Complete shit. Lady looked through the mirror at her blond companion. It looked as if Trish had tried to hide her worry but she was failing. Lady resisted the urge to snap at her. Lady hated when people worried about her but Trish had every right to. If the situation had been reversed Lady would be worried out of her mind.

Turning in her shaky legs, Lady came face to face with her worried friend.

"I'm fine." Trish rolled her eyes at the statement, Lady was anything but fine.

"Liar. We're taking you to the doctor if you get any worse."

"Like hell you are."

"You have no choice in the matter." Trish crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes leaving no room for arguing. "Your child making you sick and you're too stubborn to ask for help. Vergil talked to Dante and he knows of a doctor who knows enough about demons to help you through your pregnancy."

Lady glare at Trish and turned to leave the bathroom nearly losing balance on her way.

"Good thing I'm not gonna get any worse than."

Trish followed her wobbly friend into the living room and watched by the door as Lady laid out across the couch. She preferred to lay on her back because her stomach was getting too big to lay on. Trish went to grab a small blanket from the hallway closet when she noticed Lady's eyes beginning to close. Feeling her phone vibrate stopped her in her tracks. Who could possibly be texting her? Now curious, Trish dug her phone from her pocket and read the text with a raised brow.

To say Trish was shocked would be an understatement. She had no idea what was more shocking, the fact that Dante already caved, or the fact that Vergil knew how to text.

Trish read over the text and grimaced while reading over the last three words. Vergil meant for Trish to inform Lady. Of course he would leave her with the hard part.

Grabbing a blanket from the closet, and shutting the door behind her, Trish briskly made her way to cover Lady before moving away to stand slightly behind the door frame connecting the Livingroom to the hallway.

"Lady." Trish whispered, she seriously hoped the pregnant woman had fallen asleep. "Are you still awake?"

Lady groaned out an answer before rolling onto her side.

"Are you awake enough to hear me but too far gone to actually understand?"

Another groan was her answer. Hopefully Lady was too tired to actually respond to the news. Her eyes were closed completely, maybe that meant Lady would show little to no response.

"About the Doctors visit," here goes nothing, "Dante said he's coming."

Lady's eyes shot open and she sat herself on the couch, a glare promising death directed towards the blond.

"Like hell he is. I don't want that fucker anywhere near me."

"I really have no say in the matter, if Dante wants to come then I won't stop him, it's his duty as a father. Plus, you're too sick to stop him anyway. Wouldn't things just be better if you allowed him to father your-"

"Fuck you Trish. That asshole didn't care about my child the last time I spoke to him. Why would he have a sudden change of heart now. People don't just change like that."

Lady was fuming now. Trish could practically see steam rolling out of her ears.

"Yes they do Lady and you know it."

Trish followed Lady as she wobbled to her room.

"No they don't,"

Trish stopped when Lady reached her door frame.

"Vergil did." Lady froze for a brief moment before turning to face the woman standing behind her. Lady refused to meet her gaze.

"That's different."

"I did."

That got her attention. Lady never did hear the full tale of how the demoness met the devil in red, she only knew pieces. Trish looked Lady in the eye and noticed a spark or something she never thought she would find in those bi-color eyes. Fear, pure fear. Lady would never admit it but Trish knew she was scared. What if Dante decided to be involved and abandon his child and Lady last minute. Lady didn't want history to repeat itself. With her father leaving her mother and herself at a young age only to come back to kill the only family Lady had left would be a perfect reason to hold doubt and fears.

Trish opened her mouth to speak but quickly closes it when her front door opened and close. It must be Vergil with the crackers. Trish turned back to her friend to find the door closed. The blond sighed and made her way to the kitchen, she knew Vergil would be there.

The blond raised a brow as she noticed the bags of groceries on her kitchen table. Apparently Vergil felt the need to buy time by buying other essentials for her small apartment, things like milk and bread.

"You would make a good house wife one day." Vergil froze at the statement and slowly turned towards Trish, a cool look on his face. He was tempted to make a snide remark but decided against it, he went back to putting the groceries away.

"Seeing as this is your place, you can put some things away."

Trish shrugged and stayed put, leaning against the kitchen door frame. Vergil only had three more things to put away.

"I told Lady you sneak. She didn't take it to well."

"That was predicted, though I am surprised. I assumed you would wait until I arrived and have me tell her."

Trish opened her mouth to reply but closed her mouth quickly. A painful scream was coming from another room in her small apartment. Looking at each other in confusion, Vergil was to first to break free of their confusion and quickly left the kitchen, Trish following closely behind.

Coming to a halt in front of Lady's closed door, Trish squeezed between Vergil and the door to open the door to peer inside. The two were surprised at the sight of Lady hunched over, pain filled screams coming from her lips, her hands gripping the shirt surrounding her stomach, and her eyes forming tears. Vergil and Trish quickly rushed to her side.

"Lady what's wrong?"

"Make it stop! Please make the pain go away!"

Trish and Vergil shared a glance before turning back to the hurting brunette. Lady had to be in serious pain if she was willingly asking for help and saying please. Vergil calmed his nerves before taking control of the situation.

"Lady, we need to take you to that Doctor that Dante knows."

"No! I'm not going to the fucking doctors!" Trish resisted the urge to roll her eyes, trust Lady to be stubborn when she needed help.

"Yes you are. You need help Lady and we don't know how to provide that help."

Lady let out another blood curdling scream before grabbing onto Vergil's jacket and falling onto the floor, dragging Vergil down with her in a futile effort to ease the pain.

"Fine! Take me that the damn doctors! Just make this stop, I can't take it anymore, I can't."

Vergil winced when Lady's painful screams turned into pitiful sobs and hurt filled whimpers. Carefully picking Lady off the floor, he carried her outside the apartment and placed her in the back of his car. He could hear Trish's rushed steppes following him. He quickly moved around to the drivers side and drove off when Trish's door closed.

"Do you know how to get there?" Trish asked quietly, Vergil could see the motherly worry in her eyes.

"No."

"Then how-"

"I'm going to pick up Dante, he can show us." Trish turned to the front before turning to watch Lady's pain stricken face.

"She's not going to like that."

"We'll deal with it when she's able to shot him with a gun."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lady released a painful groan when she finally regained consciousness. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus being pushed by a speeding bullet train, either way the pain Lady felt was unlike any other. Her body was numb and every slight movement that she attempted sent a sharp pain through the rest of her body while her eyes were so heavy that she couldn't open them though she tried. Giving up on her quest to move her body, Lady stilled her movement and laid quietly on a cushion she assumed was a bed.

Realizing she had no idea where she actually was caused Lady to feel a brief sense of panic before pushing it back down. The last thing she remembered before losing consciousness was grabbing onto Vergil and Trish's worried face. Since she was last with those two them Lady could assume she was safe.

Listening for any sound to indicate her location, Lady heard nothing but a set of walking feet. She had no idea who it could be. The set of sounds were too light to be Vergils boots but they didn't clack like Trish's heels. Hearing the sound of a door open before slamming shut brought Lady out of her thoughts. Apparently the person was now in the room with her and, if the sounds of steps were any indication, walking up to her bed before coming to a complete stop.

"Hi Love!" A perky voice startled. It was high pitched and sounded as if it came from a middle schooler. If Lady was actually able to see the kid she would assume a smile would be planted on her face. Lady attempted another time to open her eyes only to feel a gentle pop on her hand. If Lady was able to do anything she was positive a yelp would have left her lips. The pop caused another vibe of pain to flow through her arms, bitch.

"None of that now, you have to stay still. Well, its not like you can move anyway. The formula I gave you numbs your body though I don't know if the pain is still numbed. I'm hoping so because if it's not then I'm sure that pop hurt a lot. Either way it serves you right, you shouldn't be doing what you have no business doing."

Lady seriously wished she could hold a gun right now because she seriously wanted to shut this woman up. She was speaking so fast that Lady had trouble listening.

"Oh, I forgot about the introductions. I'm going to be your doctor during this short time of pregnancy. Your lovely friends brought you at a great time, a moment sooner and your babies would have ripped through your stomach. Sorry for the gruesome truth but it seems as though they were fighting for your attention."

Wait, did she say babies, meaning more than one? Great, fucking Dante and his luck.

"Have you talked to the babies, or do you ignore them? I'm guessing the latter. Am I using that phrase right? Oh poor me, I talk so much but my speech is slacking. Anyway, I'm Kareena and I will be your doctor. I've dealt with many demonic pregnancies so you have nothing to worry about! Well, not really many unless 2 counts but you understand that I know what I'm doing."

Lady felt a tremor of worry shoot through her mind at the thought of this woman taking care of her pregnancy. No one this young should have any knowledge about pregnancies, especially of the demonic brand.

"Oh good your friends have returned, I'll go get them." Lady listened as the girls steps left the room. She hadn't even heard anyone enter, what she would assume, the house. Lady really wished her body would move, laying quietly in an unknown house was starting to grate her nerves. The sound of a conversation broke her thought.

"Did you find everything I needed."

"Yeah." Lady knew that voice. It was neither Vergils nor Trish's.

"Oh goody, give em here. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It was a piece of cake." That was Dantes voice, what the hell was he doing here? Vergil and Trish had to be the cause of this, where were they anyway. They were probably steering clear of when Lady was finally able to move her body again in fear of her reaction. The cowards.

"Good then, come this way. I'm sure I've bored Lady to death with my ability to talk a mile a minute without even noticing." A deep laughter was a reply before the two made their way to the room Lady occupied. "Now sweets, you keep this lovely lady company while I mix the ingredients, I won't take too long but make sure not to say anything stupid. Just because she looks asleep doesn't mean she is, she hears every word."

Dante nodded at the doctor before sitting in an empty chair facing Lady. His shoulders slumped at the sight. If he didn't know any better he would have thought her to be a corps. He shuddered at the thought, he would hate to lose her.

"Hey Lady, Kareena said you could hear me so I guess I should say something, though if you really can't hear me then I'm making a fool of myself. Ah, I'm glad you can't talk right now cause you would have just said 'you make a fool of yourself regardless' or something, you're mean like that."

Lady would have laughed if she could, thats exactly what she was thinking. Silence took over the room for a moment before Dante released a nervous sigh.

"I guess since you can't shoot me for talking to you then this is probably the best time to do it. I'm not gonna talk your ear off like Kareena did so its gonna be short and simple." Lady heard a deep release of breath and figured Dante had released a sigh, a nervous one probably.

"I'm sorry. When you told me about the pregnancy, the things I said, the things that made you mad, I said them because I was scared. I didn't mean it. You of all people know how I am, I don't think before I speak." Another sigh escaped the hunters lips. Lady felt her arm muscles flinch as Dante grabbed her hand into his. "I want a chance to be a father, and to love this child, and I want to love -"

The sound of the door opening halted Dant in his statement, he quickly released Lady's hand before standing in his chair. If Lady could see his face she would notice his faintly red cheeks. Lady on the other hand was thinking of what Dante had just told her. Of the whole speech only a few things stood out the most, 'I'm sorry,' and the last sentence. Since the apology was obviously heartfelt Lady assumed she could give him a trial run, if he did anything to screw up then she could cut him from her life.

It would be hard for her but she was already determined to raise her children on her own. The last part made Lady seriously curious. The fact that Dante said child made Lady realize one other thing. Dante didn't know she was carrying multiples. It would be fun to tell him.

"Oh dear, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not at all." Dante replied as if he hadn't just poured his heart out.

"Good then. Lady I'm going to have you smell this potion so that the effect of the drug will come off of you and you'll be able to move again. It's going to smell terrible and knock you out but when you wake up your body should be in your control."

Lady was anxious to move her body again. As the doctor got closer the smell of potion got closer and so did the smell.

"Shit that stinks! I'll wait in the hall."

Lady couldn't help but agree, it was a terrible smell. Hearing his feet move out of the room made Lady wish she could walk out with him. Lady smelled the aroma of the potion drift strongly under her nose before her world went black.

* * *

Waking up a second time felt better than the first. Ladys eyes shot open and her hand reached for her stomach. She was going to be an over protective mother, she could already tell. Feeling for her children, Lady noticed a change in her midsection. Apparently she had grown a little more, obviously she wasn't going to make it a full nine months. With the rate she was growing and she assumed she would be maybe 5 months pregnant before she popped.

Feeling relief from her safe children, Lady quickly stretched her aching limbs before climbing out of her bed and making her way to the door and opening it as quietly as she could before peeking her head out to see if anyone was there.

Lady jolted back as a face popped in front of hers. She hadn't even heard anyone approach her. A girl who looked 12 had appeared. She was short and slim, Lady noticed, with blood red eyes and short jet black hair. If Lady had to guess than she would say that this girl was Kareena. Lady felt herself wince at the stern look on the girls face, she felt as if she were being scolded by her huntress almost felt embarrassed about feeling this from a 12 year old.

"Oh no no! This won't do. I'm glad you're feeling better sweetheart but you shouldn't be up!" Lady allowed the woman to shoo her back to the bed. She was glad to be able to put a voice with a face. Kareena gentle helped Lady back onto the bed before arranging the pillows so her patient could sit up. "Have you spoken to the babies yet? You should really start doing that. Wouldn't want your babies getting mad at you again. They get aggressive when they want something."

"I've noticed."

Kareena stopped her ranting to stare Lady in the eyes. Getting close to Ladys face, Kareena narrowed her eyes before creating distance. Her face was once again a smiling one. Lady was officially confused.

"You know you have the prettiest eyes." Lady blushed at the comment. She hated her eyes, they reminded her of her father. "I wonder why one eye is red? I've never seen a human with a red eye before. Its interesting. Do you have demon blood in your veins? I already smell the blood of a priestess in you but they are humans too so that can't be right."

Lady watched as the woman ranted about her eye color. This girl was starting to seriously get on her nerves. If Lady didn't cut in soon than Kareena would probably talk them to death.

"Where are my friends?"

Kareena stopped in her rants and thought about the question, apparently she was used to getting interrupted.

"Oh dear, where did they go." The doctor thought for a moment before snapping her fingers in realization. "Oh yes, they went to pick up some food for dinner. I told them to be back before 6:33 because thats the time you would wake up but those kids just don't listen."

"It's 6:33?"

"Well its 6:35 now-"

"I've been here for a day?"

"Well not a full day, you guys got here pretty late last night so I wouldn't say a complete day. Either way, I need to check the babies so if I may?" Kareena reached her hands out to touch Lady's stomach but flinched when hands grabbed her wrist. Looking up to Ladys face, Kareena winced at the tightness of the brunettes grip.

"Why do you need to touch me?" Kareena surveyed Ladys face before a gentle smile took place, it made the girl look slightly older.

"You are stubborn and over protective of your children. How nostalgic. Eva was the same way with her twins. It took me awhile before I was able to touch her stomach no matter what Sparda or I said." Lady was confused. Did this girl just say Eva?

"Eva, as in Dante and Vergil's mother Eva? How old are you?" Lady was shocked to say the least. How could this child be older than 12. Lady's grip on the wrist slackened when Kareena pulled her arms back, placing her hand over her chest in dramatic offense.

"You never ask a woman her age! All you need to know is that I have been around a very long time. And yes, the twins mother. Though I would understand why Eva was so against the idea of me touching her, I had no delivery experience back then. And can you believe that Vergil forgot all about me? The nerve of that boy. I brought him into this world the least he could do is appologize. It shouldn't surprise me though, Dante was always the sweet one. "

Lady's eyes remained wide as the older woman continued on, not even the entering of her missing companions was able to grab her attention. The smell of pizza, however, did. The expecting mothers head turned sharply to the door where Dante was standing with a fresh box of pizza. The smell was nauseating.

"Get that junk away from me." It was said with a stern look on her face. Dante just raised a brow at the mother like tone before making his way closer. "I'm serious Dante, get that shit away from me."

Dante halted in his steps and carefully watched Lady's face to see how angry she would be if he actually went to offer a piece to her. Not that he would seriously do it, this pie was solely his.

Deciding that Lady was pretty serious, Dante shrugged in an uncaring manner before handing the pizza to Kareena and shooing her away. Since Dante was currently attempting to get on Lady's good side he figured he shouldn't try pushing her buttons, not yet anyway.

"Are you hungry? Trish and Vergil bought some Chinese for you. I know it's your favorite." Lady sent no reply. Sighing at the silence, Dante went to sit in the chair placed by Lady's bedside. His eyes connected with hers and his voice lowered to almost a whisper. "I'm glad you're awake. Did you hear what I said earlier?"

"Yeah"

"Did you think about it." Lady rolled her eyes at the question. She had no choice but to think on in since she couldn't do anything else. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Silence settled on the room and Dante broke the contact. He lowered his eyes in nervousness. Lady hated when he did this. The kicked puppy look was so awkward on the normally confident hunter.

"I meant what I said, forgive me?"

"I'm still mad at you, and if I would've gotten to you before you apologized you would have been six feet under by now." Dante flinched at the threat but expected it. It was his luck that got him in contact with Lady while she was unable to kick his ass. "But just because I'm mad at you doesn't give me the right to keep you away from your children. Just don't piss me off again or I really will ban you for life."

Lady watched as Dante's eyes grew wide. His look like a kid on christmas and nodded in agreement. Her eyes followed the hunter as he stood from his chair and reached his hand to rest on her stomach. Lady resisted the urge to shoo his hand away. She was overprotective of her children but he had rights as the father.

It was a weird feeling to experience. Dante rubbing on her stomach while he spoke to it. Lady felt the urge to tell the hunter to stop but decided against it. at the sound of their fathers voice her twins settled their restless ways. It seemed as if Dante's voice soothed the kids. Lady would never tell him though.

Feeling a small kick in her stomach caused shock to race through her veins. Dante must have felt it too, his face formed into one of confusion.

"Did they just kick?"

"Yeah, they never kicked before. It's the first time."

A wide grin stretched across Dante's lips as he continued to speak with her stomach. 'I love you too' he had told them. Lady blushed at the words. She shook it off quickly, it's not like those words were directed to her. Speaking of love.

"What were you gonna say before Kareena came back into the room?"

Dante's hands stilled before they were removed. An uncaring look crossed his face and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing important babe, just that I loved y-"

"I bought you some food Lady!" Trish yelled as she made her way over to the pregnant woman laying in the bed with a tray full of food. Lady looked to the blond with a smile before turning back to the hunter in red. What was he about to say? With the way he was glaring at Trish, Lady assumed it was a private matter. Noticing the glare directed at her, Trish placed the tray on Lady's lap before looking between the two.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Not at all, we weren't talking about anything important or anything."

"Good, Vergil come in here! I think they made up!" Dante rolled his eyes at the blond. Apparently she failed to notice his sarcasm. His glare softened at the sound of Lady's laugh. All eyes landed on the door as Vergil entered.

"Did they? I expected more blood."

"Yeah well, not much I can do since im bed bound. Might as well let it go." Vergil sent a smirk at her before turning to Trish. Lady and Dante raised a brow. It seemed as though the two had an unspoken conversation happening. Dante thought those type of things happened on tv.

"While we're on the topic of making up. Trish, come here." Lady smiled as Trish placed her focus back on her and walked closer until her legs were against the mattress of the bed. Moving her hand to Trishs hips, Lady quickly pulled the gun from its holster took aim and fired.

"Shit Lady! That fucking hurt! What the hell was that for."

Trish and Vergil looked amused as Lady smirked at the pained man.

"Now I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: _I have a confession to make... I completely lost track of how far along Lady's pregnancy actually is! Its not really important but I kinda wanna know lol... Kudos to anyone who lets me know! 10 weeks maybe?

Chapter 9

Lady sighed in irritation as she put her shoes on her feet, or attempted to. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't see around her growing stomach. Two weeks had passed since she was granted doctors permission to leave the house she felt like she had been trapped in.

She had grown a lot in that short amount of time and she honestly hated it. Lady had always been had a slim figure, from before she could even remember, but she wasn't so slim anymore. If you were to ask her she would call herself fat, though that response would receive a scolding from both Vergil and Trish. Dante would just laugh the comment off, the fucker.

Vergil and Trish had been acting somewhat like parents since the scare she gave them. They were always checking her well being and offering to get her anything she needed. This also annoyed Lady, they acted as if she was a disabled child who couldn't even feed themselves. Lady really couldn't get mad at it though. Trish had always had her motherly moment while Vergil was as stern as a strict father. Should the two ever have kids, Lady would feel bad for them. The two would be overbearing.

Dante was, more or less, the same. He never treated her like a helpless child nor did he overreact over small mishaps. Other than the occasional panic attacks he would have during her Braxton Hicks contractions he would act completely normal. Lady greatly appreciated it. The hunter of all people knew how badly she hated to be patronized. She was a grown woman dammit, she deserved to be treated like one.

Sighing in irritation and giving up her quest on putting on her shoes, she called Dante into the room. The red twin had been keeping Lady company while Trish and Vergil were on a mission. Since Kareena had told Lady it would be best for her labor to walk more than she normally would so that's what she was getting ready for. Dante, Trish, and Vergil had taken turns in taking her on her daily walk. She waited patiently for Dante to walk into the living room. Resting her back on the couch, she waited. After a minute passed Lady became anxious, she called him again.

"I'm coming! Hold on a bit." Lady rolled her eyes at the reply. He should have said so the first time she called his name. Picking up her shoes from beside her on the couch, she decided to try one more time before giving up. Dante walked into the room with a hot pizza in hand. Lady raised a brow in confusion. Pizza made her sick so it wasn't allowed in the house, where the hell did he get that from. Ignoring her urge to ask questions, Lady chucked one of her shoes at Dante. He caught in effortlessly with his unoccupied hand before taking a bite of his slice and looking at Lady. Dante tilted his head slightly in curiosity and Lady couldn't help but find the action cute. He looked like a puppy who wanted a treat.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Lady's nose scrunched in distaste as the smell of the pizza hit her nose, she was becoming nauseous.

"Get rid of that disgusting smelling pizza and I'll tell you." Dante rolled his eyes at the order but complied. A puking Lady is an unattractive one. Deciding against throwing the food away, the hunter quickly shoved the rest in his mouth and swallowed before walking to stand in front of Lady with shoe in hand. Her nose scrunched up again in disgust and Dante chuckled at the action. She looked cute when she did that.

"Ok boss," he mocked. "Now what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Put them on my feet."

A smirk pulled on Dante's lips causing Lady to narrow her eyes. He was about to give her a hard time about it.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I said so." Dante shrugged his shoulders at the response and turned to walk back into the kitchen.

"Well, if its only because you say so."

"Wait! Stop being an ass Dante! Help me put on my goddamn shoes, I'm ready for a walk." Lady let out a huff and pouted. She hated asking for help, especially from Dante. The hunter turned back to Lady a kneeled in front of her.

"As you wish boss." Lady held down a blush as Dante put her shoes on her feet. The huntress wondered if Cinderella felt the same way when prince charming placed the glass slippers on her feet. Lady shook off the thoughts. Life was no fairy tale and Dante was definitely no prince charming. Dante stood as he tied the last of her laces and offered a helping hand before pulling her to her feet. She muttered a small 'thanks' in appreciation. The two walked out the front door, Dante waited patiently for Lady to lock it.

"Where do you wanna walk today?" Lady thought about her answer before coming to a decision.

"St. Lamia's Orphanage" Dante flinched at the suggestion. That was one of the last places he wanted to go see.

"Why? That's a long walk."

"I know, but I didn't really walk yesterday so I'm making up for my missed day."

"You sure? We can just walk to the park and feed the ducks." Lady gave him a blank stare as the two walked down the street.

"You're scared of ducks." Dante just shrugged.

"So?"

"Were walking to the orphanage Dante."

"Yes boss." He complied, "Still don't know why you wanna see that run down place." Lady rolled her eyes at the comment.

Boss.

Dante had taken to calling her that every time she gave an order with finality in her voice. He claimed that she sounded like a mob boss every time it happened. She had gotten so used to him using the name that she learned to ignore it.

The two walked in silence until a thought caught Lady's attention.

"We need to come up with names."

Dante raised a brow at the random statement and shrugged.

"If it a girl then we name her Kalina, if its a boy then Mason."

"Mason? No. And as sweet the gesture, Kalina is not going to be my daughters name. Besides, we need two boy names and two girl names. We are having twins after all." Lady walked for awhile in silence. It was strange for Dante to be quiet for so long. Turning to her side to look at her companion, she was surprised to see him missing. Turning to look back she noticed Dante had stopped and looked to be frozen in place. Her head tilted in confusion before walking back to stand directly in front of the stiff man.

"Earth to Dante, are you there."

"Twins?" Lady raised a brow, why was he so surprised by twins. Then it hit her. Lady had forgot to tell Dante about them.

"Yes Dante, I'm carrying twins. Are you okay? You look a little green."

Dante shook his head at the question. They were having twins. Not one mouth to feed but two. Two babies to feed, change, coddle, and play with. Just his luck. He smiled at the worried look that spread across Ladys face. The look didn't come often but Dante hated to be the cause of it.

"I'm fine babe, don't worry about it. Lets get going, we have a long way to go." He continue in his stride to the orphanage with Lady following closely behind.

* * *

The two made it back to the small apartment as the sun was setting. Lady was physically drained while Dante was drained mentally. He always hated visiting that place. The memories surrounding the shabby orphanage were memories that Dante wanted to forget. As they walked into the living room they noticed Trish and Vergil sitting on the couch. The blonds legs thrown over Vergils lap with his hands placed in her lap. The remote in Trish's hand as the two argued about what to watch on t.v.

"Aw, is the lovely couple arguing? You know the kids don't like it when mommy and daddy argue." Lady mocked and went in the captains chair. She pulled the lever and leaned back in the couch, she wouldn't mind a brief nap.

"We're sorry sweetheart, Daddy's just moody from his pent up sexual frustration." Trish held in a giggle at Vergil's glare. Deciding not to dignify the taunt with a response, Vergil turned to Lady.

"How was your walk?"

Lady leaned up in the armchair and let it snap back into its proper position. "It was good, we went far."

"Oh? Where did you go?" Vergil raised a brow in curiosity.

"Dante took me too St. Lamia's Orphanage." Lady and Trish's brow raised as Vergil's form stiffened and watched with curiosity as his eyes cut to his twin who was sitting next to him.

"Interesting." the tone Vergil said the word signaled the end of the conversation. An awkward silence settled over the group of friends. Lady hated awkward silences.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower." Lady felt eyes following her as she slowly waddled her way to the bathroom. Must be the eyes of her 'parents'.

"What do you want for dinner? I didn't cook anything and Vergil hasn't gone grocery shopping."

"I didn't know that was my job."

"Of course it is blue boy. Now all you need to do is wear that maids outfit I brought you at the toy store that we went to yesterday." Lady heard Dante's groan at the statement before snapping fingers sounded. Dante's excited voice broke through.

"I know what I want! Pizza!" Lady's head snapped to the hunter. A deadly glare set on her face. Dante released a nervous laugh at the glare before uttering a quiet 'never mind.'

"Order some chicken from the chicken place down the street." Lady turned on her heels and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. The trio waited patiently for the sound of running water.

"I'm guessing she wants chicken." Dante stated. Vergil resisted the role his eyes at the obvious statement.

"Thank you captain obvious."

"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm."

Vergil rolled his eyes at the childish name calling before pulling out his cell and placing the order. The food would be ready for pick up in five minutes. Pushing Trish's legs off of his lap, Vergil stood from his seat. The bickering stopped as two sets of eyes watched him.

"What's up Vergie?" Vergil turned to look at his brother.

"Let's go. We are going to pick up the food." The two sitting on the couch looked confused for a moment.

"Why so soon? You just placed the order. It's only a 2 minute drive."

"We're walking." Vergil made his way to the door before walking out, the sound of hurried steps behind him. The two stayed silent for a brief moment before Dantes curiosity got the best of him.

"What's up Verg? Why are we walking? I'm still beat from that walk with Lady. I swear she's trying to kill-"

"Are you alright?" The sudden question caught the red twin off guard. Dante looked down at his feet as the two continued their walk.

"Nothing I can't handle." Vergil sent a skeptical look at his brother before letting the subject drop. St. Lamia's Orphanage had been the orphanage Dante stayed at after their mother's death. It was a cheap imitation of a house with a drunkard for an owner running the place. Dante hated the place and was glad to escape the hell hole shortly after arriving there.

"You can talk to me about it if you wish." Dante sent a grin to Vergil before wrapping his arm around Vergils neck in a half hug. The blue twin quickly pushed him off.

"Aww, Vergie. It's not like you to show your heart. You must really love me!" Vergil rolled his eyes but said nothing to deny it. Of course he cared for his brother, not that he would openly admit it.

"What's going on with you and Trish?" Vergil's head snapped to Dante's as the two walked into the chicken shop to pick up their order.

"Trish and I? Nothing."

"Lie. You hate physical contact but she was all over you earlier and you let her be." Vergil sent a cool glance before paying for the food and grabbing the bags before following Dante out of the shop.

"Since when did you become so analytical."

"Just answer the question Verge. Do you like her." Vergil hesitated briefly before answering. Dante had no memory of Vergil ever hesitating about anything. It was slightly worrying.

"I tolerate her." Dante nodded his head. That is probably the closest Vergil would ever go to saying he liked another person. "How are you and Lady?" Dante raised a brow at the question. This wasn't 20 questions, he wasn't supposed to ask any questions.

"What do you mean?" Vergil resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean." The red twin thought on the question for a while, placing his hands on the back of his head and continuing to walk. His feelings for Lady. Dante had never really thought about it fully but if he had to sum up his feelings in one sentence he might go as far as to say it was love that he felt for the huntress. Dante stopped as he notice Vergil stopping behind him. Vergil's skeptical eyes focused on his own oblivious ones.

"You love her?"

Shit, he had thought that out loud. No point denying it now.

"Yeah, I think I do. I'm pretty sure I do. I was actually planning on telling her at Kareenas place but kept on getting interrupted." Vergil hummed in response and continued in walking. It was good that Dante realized his feelings, now they just had to wait for Lady to realize hers.

The stubborn brunette.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Normally I answer all of your questions via PM, but this time I decided against it. Because most of the questions are open ended, I think I'm going to let your imagination answer your questions for you. P.S: Thank you for all of your reviews, they make me incredibly happy :D

**Chapter 11:**

Lady sighed in sweet bliss as she stepped out of the bathroom. She never knew a shower could make her body feel so good. Walking into the living room, she spotted Trish sitting alone. Apparently the boys had yet to return with the food. How disappointing. The brunette was looking forward to eating as soon as her shower was finished.

"The boys aren't back yet?" Lady questioned, going to sit next to the blond. Trish shook her head.

"I think they're having one of those 'brother bonding' moments since Vergil forced Dante to go with him." Lady nodded at the answer and a silence settled over the two. It lasted only a few minutes.

"What's going on between you and Dante?" Lady raised a brow at the question. How random.

"What do you mean, 'what's going on'? Does it look like somethings going on."

Trish eyed the brunette sitting at her side with a skeptical look on her face. Did Lady really not realize how close the two had gotten since Dante was forgiven? They spent almost every minute of the day together. For someone who was so smart, Lady was practically clueless when it came to feelings.

"Yeah, that's the point of asking. You guys spend so much time together I find it hard to believe you two are still two separate people. You two act like newlyweds in their honeymoon stage."

Lady felt her face flush at the comment. There was no way Dante and herself had anything going on. Sure the two had been spending an insane amount of time together but that's what friends did, right? And since Dante was one of her closest friends, though she would never admit it out loud, it only made sense that they treated each other differently than they would any other.

Lady's eyes met Trish's, her blush growing more at the smirk on the blonds face. The blond devil had an unusual knack for harassing her companions, the smirk worried her a little.

"Were you just thinking about your feelings for Dante? Well, knowing you, you were probably trying to justify the reason you two are always together."

To say Lady was shocked would be an understatement. Her mouth opened in attempt to say anything to deny the assumption but nothing came. Lady's mind went blank. The brunette could honestly say she hated when the blond became to analytical like this. It reminded her of Vergil. How his cold analytical eyes were always able to tell what she was thinking. The only one who never looked at her like that was Dante, he didn't have a cold or analytical eye in his body.

"Your thinking about him again aren't you?"

Lady released a string of curses before standing and walking into the kitchen. Her throat was feeling dry all of a sudden. Probably from the embarrassment of being caught, but whatever the reason, she didn't like it.

Trish raised a brow as the brunette left the room. Lady never ran from anything, let alone a conversation. The blond quickly followed.

Lady quickly downed a glass of water as Trish walked through the door. The brunette mildly wondered if alcohol would have any effect on her children since they were half devils. She quickly pushed the thought aside and drank another glass of water before turning to stare at Trish.

"You know you are allowed to have feelings for the father of your child." Lady froze at the comment, she didn't want to think about this right now. Sure she had thought on the possibilities of having feeling and possible relations with the red hunter but Lady had always brushed them aside or flat out denied them. Lady didn't want to pursue those thoughts very far because she was scared. She didn't want her small children to grow up like she had, in a broken home.

Trish eyes remained steady on her friend and winced as a tear fell from her eyes. She hadn't meant to make the brunette cry but Lady needed to resolve her feelings. She couldn't run from them forever. Opening her mouth to share her thought, she quickly snapped them shut as two pairs of steps made their way to the kitchen.

The smell of chicken filled the small room but Trish's eyes never left Lady's face. Silent tears were now at a steady flow on Lady's cheeks. The blond felt Dante make his way to Lady before embracing her in a comforting hug. Her eyes remained glued to the scene as Vergil came to a halt by her side, she could feel his eyes focused on her and Trish felt a wave of warmth wash over her. Vergil would never say it, but Trish knew he was silently asking if she was alright. She sent a small smile his way before grabbing the food from his hands and placing them on her kitchen table.

"What happened Trish, why is she crying?" Dante's voice broke through the tense atmosphere. Trish turned to look at the man, he was glaring at her. The blonde shrugged her shoulders innocently, if she had to play devils advocate for Lady to realize her feelings then so be it.

"Nothing. You know how hormonal pregnant women can be. Now come eat, the foods getting cold." Trish continued on her task of getting the plates and utensils out. The feelings of eyes following her motions didn't deter her an ounce.

"Bullshit." Turning to look completely at the red hunter, Trish's brow raised at the threat in his voice. Dante had always been protective of the blond but to promise death over a few tears, something must have happened on their short trip to the restaurant. Something meaning Dante finally admitting his feelings for the brunette and the protective edge a devil normally felt for his mate taking center stage.

Vergil, after hearing Dantes voice, moved to stand between the blond and his brother. Trish looked surprised at the motion before sending a grateful smile to his back. If Trish had to fight Dante's devil, she wasn't sure how long she could last.

Lady winced in confusion at Dantes protective attitude. She had to be sure to ask him about it later. Turning her gaze to the blue twin who seemed to be having a staring contest with his brother, she noticed his protective stance in front of Trish. Did those two have something going on? Shaking her head from the thought, she gently pushed Dantes form away from her and held down a blush when his eyes snapped to her. Lady sent a small smile his way.

"It's fine Dante, Trish and I were just having girl talk. Now I'm hungry, so lets eat." She slowly walked around the man who constantly plagued her mind and made her plate before making Trish's and grabbing the blonds arms, dragging her into the living room behind her.

Dante watched the two women leave the room before closing his eyes and taking a few calming breaths. The urge to rip Trish's throat out was slowly subsiding. Opening his eyes, he notice Vergil standing silents.

"What?"

"You lost control."

Dante chuckled darkly at the comment. "If I lost control, Trish's head wouldn't be attached to her body."

"I wouldn't have let that happen." the twins locked eyes. Vergil with a cool look and Dante with a chilling smirk. The older twin hated when Dante became like this. Dante wasn't supposed to have a chilling bone in his body, he was supposed to be the warmhearted of the two.

"Because she is 'tolerable'?" Dante taunted.

"Because she's _mine._" Dante's eyes widened in surprise before moving to stand directly in front of his brother. Was he serious, or was he just saying that. Vergil was surprised himself, though he wouldn't show it. The blue twin watched in suspicion as Dante's cold exterior melted back into his normal, warm, one.

"I knew you liked her. Vergil and Trish sitting in a tree." Dante sang. He moved to make himself a plate of food.

"Shut up Dante" Vergil growled but followed to make his own plate.

"You two are gonna have devil babies, and I'm going to be an uncle before you know it." Vergil sent a hard kick to Dante's shin before making his way to the living room with his

plate. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help it, Dante pissed him off sometimes.

He silently sat between Lady and Trish who both sent him concerned looks. They apparently had heard Dante's yelp as this foot made contact. Vergil ignored the look and focused on the television.

"Ow you asshole. that shit hurt! What the hell do have in that boot of yours." Dante limped into the living room. He was planning on sitting next to Lady but since their was no room, he decided to sit on the armchair. Vergil waited until his brother was seated before sending a quick glance his way.

"A foot." Lady and Trish laughed at the sarcastic remark before quietly finishing their food. Lady stood from her seat and grabbed the empty plates from her friends.

"Dante, come help me clean the kitchen." Dante released a groan of irritation before following the pregnant woman into the kitchen. He watched as she placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them. Dante moved the put the leftovers in the fridge before sitting on the counter top next to the sink.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Lady wasn't surprised that Dante knew the reason for asking his help. He was always better at reading her then most.

"What happened earlier, why did you almost attack Trish? You know I can handle things on my own, I hate when people treat me like a child." Dante raised a brow at the question. He might as well let it all out now.

"I wasn't treating you like a child, I just lost control of my feeling for a moment." Lady looked at the man in disbelief.

"Lost control of your feelings for a moment? Dante your Devil almost came out."

"Yeah, my Devil was just trying to protect what it saw as a mate." Lady looked confused for a moment.

"Its mate? Who the hell does your devil view as its mate." Dante raised a brow at the brunette. Was that jealousy he detected in her voice?

"Well since I'm in love with you then of course it views you as it's mate." The man waited patiently for Lady to catch on and almost laughed himself off the counter at the look on her face.

"You what?" Dante jumped off the counter before placing his arms on both sides of Lady, firmly trapping her between the counter and himself.

"I love you. I was going to tell you earlier but I was interrupted." Dante watched her pale face turn deep red. He liked the look on her face, he made a promise to himself to make her blush more often.

Lady couldn't breath. Was Dante serious, or just messing with her. Was Trish right? Would it seriously be alright if her and Dante were involved in that kind of relationship? If they became a couple? Lady wasn't sure but there was one thing she discovered after the conversation with Trish. Her thoughts always lingered on the man in front of her. Only people in love did that, right? Since she had never been in an actual relationship before Lady wasn't sure, but she might be willing to learn about love and relationship if it involved Dante.

"I... I... I think my water just broke."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Does this story seem rushed to you? I'm seriously not trying to make it seemed rushed but I honestly need this story to end. I have another Idea that s harassing my mind but I refuse to write it until this story is over! If I write this story and a new one, this one will be forgotten and probably never end. It happened when I was writing 'How did it get this far' and another story, which shall remain unnamed, ended up being deleted. Kudos if you remember it though.. I try to forget lol..

Anyway, Thanks for the reviews and sorry about the grammatical errors in the previous chapter, I didn't really have anytime to read over it.. Sorry.

Chapter 11:

Lady was embarrassed.

Not the slightly, 'oops I called you the wrong name' embarrassed, but the 'oh no, I just ripped my pants in the middle of an important speech' embarrassed. Seriously, how was Lady supposed to know what water breaking feels like? It's not like her children had the ability to tell her 'hey, I'm going to kick your bladder so some urine will leak.' So to say Lady was simply embarrassed would be a high understatement.

Finally feeling her face regain its normal coloring, Lady turned to the side to focus on the man in the driver's seat. Dante had yet to regain the color in his face though instead of him turning many shades of red, he turned many shades of pale.

The two were driving back to Devil May Cry for the night. Dante would have driven them back to Trish's place but it was nearly 1 in the morning. When they finally would make it back to the small apartment it would be almost 2. The drive to Kareena's house, with speed demon Dante driving, took almost an hour. With the two slowly driving back, it took nearly 2 or 3.

Keeping her eyes locked on the mans form, Lady's thoughts wandered to the confession she had heard earlier that day. Did Dante honestly love her? Of course he admitted to it but that didn't mean it was true. Regardless if he did or not though one important factor still remained. Did she love him in return. She was sure Dante would want an answer to his confession sometime soon so it would be best to be sure of herself.

"You alright? You've been staring at me for a while now." Lady's concentration broke at the comment. It was the first time he had spoken to her since the confession. A sense of relief washed over her, Lady hated when Dante didn't speak to her.

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

Dante looked to his side, his eyes gazing on Lady's face before turning back to the road. He quickly noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." We'll talk in the morning was left unsaid but Lady knew it was there.

Closing her eyes in contemplation, her thoughts wandered back to the red slayer. Trish was right about her feelings for Dante, as much as Lady was scared of those feelings she could no longer deny them. And honestly, she didn't want to. Lady was always known her affections for the hunter, all she needed was a little push to come to terms with them. Thankfully Trish had given her that needed push. If Dante was to tell her he loved her at this very moment her answer would mimic his, and she was alright with that.

Lady's world faded black.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Lady was surprised to find herself in a bed. Dante must have carried her to the room when they got home instead of waking her up. It wasn't surprising to her though, Dante was just sweet like that.

After stretching her muscles the way she normally does after waking up, Lady slowly made her way out of the room and to the bottom floor of the office. Dante was resting at his desk in his usual way. This also didn't surprise her, the man was lazy.

"Are you up?"

An irritated groan was her answer. Apparently he wasn't.

"Good, I'm glad you're awake. We need to talk." Lady walked to stand in front of Dante's desk as the man straightened himself in his chair, removing his feet from the desk. He looked tired. Lady glanced at the clock hanging crookedly on the wall before cursing herself. It was only 7:47 in the morning. Dante probably didn't get much sleep last night. Lady didn't either but she had gotten more than he did.

"What do you need babe?" The brunette raised a brow at the name. Dante hadn't called her that since the 'intimate night' they shared, nearly 3 months ago if she wasn't mistaken.

Lady opened her mouth for a reply but quickly snapped it shut. How should she start this conversation? Feeling a headache from lack of sleep, Lady quickly settled on a solution. She would just come out and say it. She was never one to beat around the bush anyway. Though it hadn't worked so well with telling the hunter about the pregnancy Lady swallowed her fear. It's now or never.

"Do you remember the conversation we had yesterday? In Trish's kitchen? Before I was rushed to the doctors?" Lady watched Dante's tired body tense before forcing it to relax. He was bracing himself for an answer.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was thinking about it and I have a response to your confession."

Dante hesitated briefly. "And?"

"I... I'm pretty sure I love you too... or at least like you."

Silence, stunned and shocked silence. Lady's watched her comment register slowly through the hunters mind before a wide-eyed, yet happy, expression took over.

"You love me?" Dante made his way around the desk to stand in front of the pregnant woman.

"I think I might..."

"And I love you."

"Dante, listen to me..."

"We can be a happy family. A full one." That silenced her. She tensed at the thought of a full family before a warm smile broke her tension. It was a nice thought, Lady hadn't experienced the love of a family since she was a child. Now not only would she have her unborn twins, but she would also have the father of said twins to shower and receive love and affection.

"Yeah, one big happy family." Dante laughed at Lady's dazed expression connecting his lips with hers in brief kiss. He pulled away and released another laugh at her blush. He loved it when she blushed, Dante being the cause made it ten times better.

"Tell me again." Dante was happy. Even if a demon were to burst into his office at this very moment and tear his door down Dante wouldn't care. The fact that Lady felt the same way he did made him feel as if he were in heaven. Lady's blush deepened.

"Tell you what?" Lady mumbled before turning away. Dante gently grabbed hold of her chin before turning her to face his. He leaned in close, only stopping mere centimeters away from her.

"Tell me that you love me." Dante's eyes lowered to Lady's parted lips as he waited for her response. If he knew her as well as he knew he did, getting her to restate it might be a small battle. "I'm waiting."

"I-"

"Dante! Did she have the baby?!" A high squeaky voice interrupted. Lady none to gently pushed Dante away from her while Dante let out a string of colorful words. He was just so close.

"Does it look like she had the baby?" Dante was irritated, his tiredness coming back full force.

The small child looked over to the very pregnant Lady before running over to poke the stomach. Lady smacked her small hand away.

"Nope, she's still pregnant. No need to be mean about it Dante!" the girl whined. Dante groaned at the tone before taking a seat behind his desk and placing his head on the surface.

"Ignore him Patty, he didn't get much sleep last night." Patty looked confused for a moment before turning back to look at the tired hunter.

"What were you guys doing last night." Patty and Lady both jumper when Dante shot out of his chair, falling to the floor behind him.

"Where's Morrison?" Dante asked before moving to grab Lady's arm and leading her towards the staircase.

"Outside. Why? Where are you going?"

"To sleep, now get the hell out off my office." Lady chuckled as the little girl pouted but turned to stomp out of the office.

Dante lead Lady to the bedroom and gently closed the door behind them once they entered. He was tired beyond belief. His eyes burned for being open as long as they were. Once Lady made herself comfortable on the bed, he quietly moved to lay behind her. The new couple spooning in attempt to get more than needed sleep.

Lady sighed in contempt as warm arms wrapped around her midsection. The babies always settled then the hunter touched them. It was nice.

Feeling her own conscience leave her body, Lady closed her eyes to welcome her unconsciousness.

"I think we should get Trish and Vergil together." Lady's eyes shot open in surprise before turning in the men's arms, her stomach pressing into his. Dante's eyes remained close.

"Why do you say that?"

"'Cause they love each other, their just stubborn. Just like you." Dante spoke through a yawn.

"Go to sleep Dante, you're talking nonsense."

"Yes boss." Lady grinned at the name before closing her eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber. Dante opened his eyes shortly after to place a kiss on her nose.

"I love you."

Dante's slumber followed shortly after.

* * *

A/N: I'm truly a sappy person... One chapter left... How bittersweet.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed by now, this is the last chapter. It's bittersweet, it really is, but don't be sad. I have another fiction coming out soon. It's completely different from what I usually write. It takes place in High school. Doesn't that sound exciting? Anyway, without further delay I present to you the last and last chapter of 'What the Hell?' I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 13:**

***2 Months Later***

Dante let out an uncomfortable groan at his spot at his desk. For some strange reason his usual position was causing more pain than pleasure. Maybe he needed a new chair.

"Dante you fucker! Where the hell are my shoes?" Dante released another groan and sat upright in his chair, his magazine falling gracefully from his face and on to the floor.

Icy blues met Bicolored eyes. Lady had been looking for her shoes for the past half hour. Dante could practically feel the irritation. His eyes roamed the room in a small attempt to find said shoe, he didn't see them.

"I don't know."

Lady hissed at the response and Dante flinched. The huntress had become a vicious pregnant person lately. Dante was running from her more often than running to her.

"Well find them! Vergil and Trish are coming over to take me on a walk so get your lazy ass up and go look upstairs." So commanding she was. Dante looked to the stairs and slowly turned his eyes unto the angry woman.

"Why can't you go upstairs and look?" Lady's gritted her teeth in reply. Dante felt as if his life were about to be cut short. Quickly standing from his seat, the man-made his way to the stairs to appease the woman. He turned to glance at the woman behind him and ran up the stairs at the sight. He swore he saw devil horns grow and steam leaving her ears.

Lady had moved into the office a full month ago. The group deciding it would be best if Lady was near the father of her children should she go into labor. So far they had had nothing but long nights and false alarms.

When Vergil had made the suggestion to the couple Dante had a feeling he had ulterior motives. He was proven right when shortly moving Lady out off the apartment, Trish quietly moved into Vergil's house. Dante always knew they had something going on between them.

"Babe! I can't find them." He yelled down to the pregnant woman.

"Well look harder!" Was his response. Dante rolled his eyes and searched their shared bedroom for a few more moments before walking out and looking down the hallway. Her shoes definitely weren't in the bedroom, where else could they be?

"Why can't you just wear your damn boots?" Dante mumbled.

"Cause my feet are too swollen to fit in them you jackass." He flinched at the comment. Apparently pregnant women inherited an acute sense of hearing.

Dante had learned something very important about a pregnant Lady. She wasn't an emotional mess that movies portrayed pregnant women to be, she was a highly irate pregnant woman who was ready to bite anyone's head off.

Now feeling extreme pity for himself, Dante slowly made his way to the babies room. After countless hours of renovations, with the help of Vergil, the two were able to make Lady's dream room. The walls were painted a light green color with a monkey swinging on a tree. Dante had been mad at the addition. He had to pay a professional painter extra to do that.

Reaching the door to the room, Dante slowly opened it before walking in. Two cribs were placed on opposite sides of the room. A changing table place in between them. If you asked Dante, this was his favorite room to be in. He could tell it was Lady's as well. Dante would often walk passed the open door to the nursery to find Lady sitting in the rocking chair with a serene look on her face, eyes focused on the street outside of the window.

Looking to the rocker placed in the corner, Dante smiled in relief. Her shoes were neatly set right in front. He quickly grabbed them before heading out the room and down the stairs.

"Found them." Dante raised a brow as a response wasn't quickly given. Lady was normally snappy during this time of the day, hence the yelling about the shoes. The man reached the bottom steps and smiled at the sight. Lady had fallen asleep on the couch. She was laying on her back with her hands placed gently on her stomach. Dante slowly walked up to the woman and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. He placed the shoes at the foot of the couch. He was planning on waking up the frantic woman but decided against it. Lady hadn't been getting good sleep lately.

Walking back to his desk, Dante sat in his chair and leaned back. His feet touched the desk and he placed a newer magazine on his face. It seemed as though Lady's presence made sleep that much easier.

His consciousness slipped from his grips.

Dante sleeping at his desk and Lady sleeping on the couch is the sight Trish and Vergil walked in on. Vergil followed Trish into the office before the two separated, Vergil walking to his twin and Trish walking to her past roommate. The twin made a move to grab his brothers magazine but was halted as a hand stopped his reach. Vergil raised a curious brown. Last time he came in on a sleeping Dante, his senses were so low he didn't even hear him enter the room.

"What?" Dante's voice was laced with sleep.

"Were taking Lady on her walk." Dante released a groan as he sat right in his seat and released Vergil's wrist.

"Why'd you wake me then?" Dante was irritated, Vergil could hear it in his voice.

"I would rather not have you blow up my phone because you couldn't find Lady." Dante glared at his twin. He was not that protective of his girlfriend. Vergil just smirked before turning on his heels and walking to the two women on the other side of the room.

Trish was gently shaking Lady awake.

"Lady you have to get up. We need to go on a walk. You get cranky when you don't go on one."

Lady moaned before opening her eyes. She shifted her head to lock eyes with the hunter still seated at his desk.

"Did you find them?" Dante sent her a nod.

"At your feet." Lady leaned over the couch and smiled at her shoes before redirecting the smile to Dante. She knew he would find them for her.

"Thank you." Dante shrugged at the appreciation but sent a smile back at the woman now sitting up on the couch.

"I don't know about you blue boy, but I think I like them better when their fighting like an old married couple and not ogling each other like newlyweds." Leave it to Trish to interrupt a moment.

"Alright, fine." Lady said. She leaned over to grab her shoes before tossing one at Trish and one at Vergil. "Now help me put on my shoes."

The two obligated in silence before helping their friend stand from the couch.

"Lets go for a walk." she happily said. Lady turned to follow Trish and Vergil out of the door but stopped as a hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. "What's wrong Dante."

Dante stared at Lady for a while before his eyes tinted red. Lady watched in curiosity as his eyes moved to survey her stomach before his eye connected with hers.

"You're skipping your walk today."

Lady raised a brow at the order. What right did Dante have to steal her one joy.

"Why is that?"

Dante hesitated for a minute, his eyes bleeding back to blue. He released the wrist in his grasp.

"You're going into labor."

Lady looked confused at the man. How would he know she's going into labor without her knowing herself.

"How-" Lady was cut off as an excruciating pain shot across her abdomen. Her hand grabbed hold of her stomach as she dubbed over, falling into Dante's arms. She heard a faint 'told you so' before she felt her body being lead out the office doors.

Lady felt her breathing hollow out as her eyes connected to Trish's and then Vergil's. Both eyes uncharacteristically wide with shock as Dante explained what was happening. Dante placed his hand at the small of her back and lead her to the car. He quickly opened the door before helping her into the back. Vergil and Trish took to the front while Dante slid in after her. She held on tightly to his hands and squeezed for dear life as the pain lessened. She needed to time her contractions if she remembered correctly.

Taking repetitive deep breaths. Lady attempted to run soothing circles on her stomach hoping to sooth her twins. She continued the action until reaching their destination. With Vergil driving they made it in record time. Dr Kareena was waiting for them with a wheel chair in hand. The small man smiled at Lady as she was helped out of the car.

"You are right on time dear." Dante helped Lady into the wheelchair before grabbing the handles and wheeling her into the room Lady had been previously trapped in. Or at least she felt trapped.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The doctor asked as she helped Dante place Lady on the bed. Lady cursed under her breath. She had forgotten to count.

"5 Minutes" was an instant reply. Lady snuck a glance at Dante and sent the man a reassuring smile at his worried face. This pain was something Lady could handle.

"Oh dear, you're going to be delivering earlier than I expected. Do you plan on going natural with the birth or do you want drugs?"

"Give me the damn drugs." Lady said through gritted teeth, the contractions were getting stronger.

Dante watched in amazement as the doctor went to work. Lady quickly relaxed her body as the medicine took effect. Her eyes shoulders and eyes dropped. Dante noticed how uncomfortable she looked lying in bed like she was.

"Are you comfortable?"

A negative nod was his reply. He slowly and carefully helped Lady turn to her side and smiled in amusement as she grabbed a pillow and placed it against her stomach and between her legs.

The hunter reached a hand out to rub soothing circles on the drugged woman but was stopped by a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dante raised a brow in curiosity. "Pregnant woman hate having their stomachs touched while in labor." Dante slowly dropped his hand and stood awkwardly by Lady's bedside. He really didn't want to leave his spot, not even to get a chair.

Something solid hitting the back of his knees broke his attention and he turned to find Vergil with a chair in hand. Dante nodded in appreciation before taking a seat and tensed but soon relaxed as Vergil's hand gripped his shoulder in reassurance. Now they could do nothing but wait.

Lady pushed with all her might and fought against the pain. Who's bright idea was it to make delivery so painful anyway? After hours of laying in labor Lady had almost expected for the babies to just pop out no problem but of course that didn't happen. The twins had to be complicated and difficult. They were already just like their father.

Opening her eyes through the pain, she looked to her left to find Dante who was holding her hand in a firm grip. He was saying something along the lines of 'push' and that just pissed Lady off more. Couldn't he not see that she was pushing. She released his hand before grabbing the ends of his coat, bringing his face closer to hers.

"Can't you fucking see that I'm pushing you dumb ass!" At Dante's stunned expression, Lady pushed him away and grabbed hold of his hand. The hand made her feel slightly better about the situation. Turning her attention back to the doctor place between her spread legs, she gave one more recommended final push before the first cry broke through the room. Tears sprang in Lady's eyes as she watched the doctor hand the baby to Trish. Vergil had refused to be apart of the delivery. He said it was too personal and he would see them when they were finished. The baby.

"It's a girl" Dante whispered into her ear. Lady couldn't help but smile. She finally had a little girl to spoil the way her mother had spoiled her.

"Now pay attention Lady, you have one more. I need you to give me one last push." Lady was tired. Though the babies had developed at a faster pace that didn't mean her body had. The huntress wanted to push, she honestly did, but she couldn't. Her body was shutting down after the first one and she felt it.

"Lady, babe, what's wrong." It was Dante's soothing voice. It sounded so far away.

"I can't." Lady chanted quietly. Her body wouldn't allow it. Though she didn't show it, the first child had created a huge strain on her.

"You have to Lady, think of the baby." Lady didn't want to think of the baby. She didn't want to think of anything. All she wanted was sleep.

"'m tired."

"Ok Lady, just one more push and you can sleep." Lady heard Kareena cursing in the background. Everything sounded so far away. "Come on babe, just one more push."

Lady slowly opened her eyes and wondered when she had closed them. Just one more push. Lady gave one last push before her eyes shut back closed.

The sound of a different cry broke through the room and Lady struggled to open her eyes before giving up the lost battle. Her body was shutting down and she couldn't fight against it.

"It's a boy." she heard Trish say. Lady's world faded black.

Opening her eyes, Lady found herself to be more tired than she had expected. Attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes, Lady found she couldn't. Looking down to her hand she found it trapped behind a much bigger one. Gently lifting her hand from under it she jumped when Dante's head quickly lifted from the bed. His eyes immediately locking with hers. Worry stretched across his features. Lady knew she missed something big, the man had tear stains down his cheeks.

"Dante? What wrong-" A pair of lips firmly pressing against her own stopped her sentence.

"I almost lost you." Lady's eyes widened at the confession. Dante continued to place kisses on Lady's shocked face. He didn't know what he would do if they couldn't save her. "Kareena said that because you're a human the strain of giving birth so early in the pregnancy made your body give out."

"Then why did you say you almost lost me. I'm fine now." Dante halted in his butterfly kisses and placed his hands of her cheeks. His eyes gazed into her own.

"You died Lady. After giving birth to the first one your heart gave out."

"The baby-"

"He's fine. You gave one last push and that one push made your body shut down completely. If it wasn't for Kareena noticing the situation when she did then you would have died and you wouldn't have come back." Lady moved her hand to rub the side of Dante's face at the sight of tears. She moved her thumb to wipe them as they freely fell.

"I'm fine now Dante and I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon. How could we give out twins a big happy family if their mother isn't there?" Dante nodded with a small smile before standing completely and walking to the door. Lady looked confused before Dante turned. "You probably want to see them"

Dante stuck his head out the door and called for their other companions. The two shortly came in with two bundles wrapped in blankets in their arms. One pink and one blue.

Tears came to Lady's eyes as Vergil handed the blue bundle to her. He was absolutely beautiful. The hair on his head was silver and Lady hoped his eyes were blue. Turning to her side, she felt the bed lower as Dante sat in the bed with her. A pink bundle was placed in his arms.

"We still have to name them." Lady looked between the two twins before her eyes settled on the boy in her arms.

"We will name him Devlin." Dante raised a brow at the name. They hadn't even discussed that name. "It means courage"

"And the princess?"

Lady thought about it for a few minutes before coming up blank. She was never good with girl names. "You name her."

Dante was silent for a minute before his eyes wandered to this baby girl. "Raine" Lady smiled at the name. Devlin and Raine. The names went well together.

Lady gave a brief kiss to her son before resting her head on Dante's shoulder. She was still tired. She allowed her eyes to close and smiled in contempt.

She finally had her happy family.

END


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: I just love these kids. This is a thank you chapter for all those who reviewed! I love each and every one of you!

**Epilogue: Kids?**

Demons.

That would be the best word Vergil would use to describe his five year old niece and nephew. Demonic spawns created to make his life harder than it needed to be.

"Uncle Vergil, Devlin won't give me back my toy!"

"This isn't your toy! Mommy bought this one for me and the blue one for you!"

"No she didn't! The red one is mine!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

Vergil felt an uncharacteristic groan leave his lips at his niece and nephews antics. They had been going on about whose toy was who for the last 10 minutes and Vergil was getting sick of it. Where was Trish when he needed her. Better yet, where were their parents.

"Why don't you just play with something different?" Vergil asked in hopes of solving the petty problem.

Raine and Devlin stopped arguing for a moment before turning a glare to their uncle.

"No!" And so the arguing continued. Another five minutes passed and Vergil felt his patience thinning. He thought kids were supposed to have short attention spans.

"If you don't start arguing over the toys i'm going to throw both of them away!" The man snapped. He had enough of the "is nots" and "is too"s he would not let it continue.

Raine and Devlin's attention snapped to their uncle at the sound of his threat. They didn't want their toys to be thrown away. Their mommy had gotten it for them to remind them of their daddy when he was gone for a week. Water formed in their eyes and Vergil felt a string of panic surge through his body. He could not deal with two crying children.

"We don't want you to throw them away." Devlin nodded in agreement to his sisters statement.

"Then stop fighting over the toy."

"But the red one is mine!"

"No it's not Raine. You're so stupid!"

"Then your dumb!"

"You're an asshole!"

"Ohhh! i'm telling mommy you said a bad word!"

"Mommy calls Daddy that when he's being stupid! You're being stupid so thats what you are"

"Well your a Bitch cause that's what Daddy calls mommy when she's being a doodoo brain!"

"SHUT UP!" it finally happened. Vergil's last string of sanity finally snapped.

Devlin stopped mid sentence and his eyes widened.

"OOOOOOHHHH! Uncle Vergil said a bad word!"

"Yeah! Were gonna tell mommy and you're gonna get a spankin!"

"And why is mommy going to give uncle Vergil a spanking?" A new voice asked from the door.

Vergil shot up from his spot on the couch and he turned briskly to his savior. Lady, Dante, and Trish were finally back from their mission.

Trish laughed at the look of relief that quickly flashed across the blue boys face while the twins greeted their parents with hugs and kisses. Going up to her mate, Trish greeted the stressed man with a peck on the lips.

"Gross! Get a room!" Dante laughed as he picked Raine up to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Now why am I giving Uncle Vergil a spanking?" Lady asked again.

"The same reason you would give your children a spanking." Vergil sent a pointed look at the twins and both kids eyes widened. They didn't want a spanking. They wanted to go out for ice cream.

Lady's eyes narrowed at Vergil's look before looking at her twins.

"And what did they do?"

"NOTHING! We were good!" The siblings looked at their parents with innocent eyes before sending pleading eyes to their uncle. Lady sent him a skeptical look.

"They were angels. Now, we must be going." Vergil quickly made his way out of Devil May Cry with Trish hot on his heels.

"How was your day with the kids?"

"We are never having kids."


End file.
